Ash's Sister
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Ash has a little sister names Rain who went on his journey with him. With the help of her Misty and Brock he does a lot better than he did in the Anime. Rain is Ash's world. His only sister and he's not about to let anything happen to her on their journey. All Pokedex info comes from Azurilland check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Rain ran into Ash's room and bounced on her big brother's bed. She was only six but Ash was ten.

"Ashy!" she called bouncing on him. "Today's the day! You get your Pokemon today!"

Soon Ash was up and the two of them were running toward Oak's fully dressed and ready to go. They ran into the line with the other ten year olds.

Rain was Ash's little sister. she had black pigtails, she wore daisy duke blue jean shorts, blue trainer gloves, a sleeveless blue belly shirt and a vest like her brothers that fell down to where her shorts ended. She wore sneakers today and had a fanny pack around her waist and at her back. She wore ribbons in her pigtails that were tied in bows.

"Okay, come in." Oak said, Ash lead his sister by the hand into the lab with the others. "Gary you first." Gary smirked and grabbed the Eevee then one by one the others chose. Ash got a Pikachu. " and finally the only girl in the group. "

All eyes went to Rain.

"I'm not ten." Rain said, shaking her head, "I'm six. I'm not old enough to have a pokemon yet, Prof. "

"Hm?" he looked at her . She frowned and backed into her brother. " Not old enough?" she shook her head. "Well, then maybe you'll still do me a favor."

"What do you want her to do that I can't , Gramps?" Gary asked, "She's just a little kid."

"I have an egg here." he handed it to Soot. "My friend in Hidden Village sent this over. We don't know what's inside. As a thank you I will give you a pokedex early."

"Really?!" She beamed "Okay!" she beamed at her egg. " I'll do it, Professor !" she looked up at him. " I'll take real good care of it!" She put her new Pokedex in her fanny pack. "Ashy , look I got an egg!"

"That's real cool, Rain." he laughed Pikachu on his shoulder ignoring all of them. " Lets go tell mom!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

They ran outside to see a group waiting.

"oh, Rain, what's that?" their mom asked, "Where did you find it?"

"The Prof. gave it to me!" Rain replied, "The Prof. wants me to raise it! "

his mom talked to Oak as the other trainers left. Ash was trying to bond with his Pikachu and Rain was standing by laughing as her brother got shocked.

"OKAY!" their mom startled them. " Then it's settled,!"

"What's settled?" Ash asked, " Did I do something wrong?"

"Rain, Ash how would you like to travel together?" she smiled at their smiles and cheers. "okay, come home and lets pack a bag for Rain. You're both growing up so fast."

* * *

An hour later they were off. Rain beaming ear to ear she was so happy to be allowed to go out on a journey with her big brother. Her egg was safely in her back pack for the time being she didn't want to carry it less someone try to take it from her. They walked for a long time before Ash tried to catch a Pidgy and Pikachu refused to help.

"Ashy i don't think that's a good idea!"

"i'll catch it don't worry!"

"Ash , that's not a Pidgy!"

"RUN!"

They ran and ran trying to get away from a swarm of pissed of Spearows. They came to a cliff and jumped. She hated water and couldn't swim that well. Ash grabbed her hand holding Pikachu in his other arm and kicked upwards. Rain copied her brother. She'd almost drown in a river near their house when they were younger.

She held her breath but was running out of air. She kicked for all she was worth. Suddenly, she was pulled to her brothers body as a fishing line was wrapped around her waist and held on. Sure enough they were pulled out of the river. They landed hard on the ground.

"Ah!" she untied herself and ran over to her brother. "Is Pikachu okay, bro?"

"I think so." Ash replied, "C'mon, we have to keep moving. "

"Right!"

They ignored the Orange haired girl and began running again. But soon the girl had caught up with them because the Spearow were back. The three ran together toward the upcoming city. They were stopped at the police station by an officer.

"ID's please."

"ID?" Ash repeated, "I don't..."

" This is my Pokedex." Rain handed it to her. Ash quickly got his out and handed it over and they were soon on their way to the Pokemon Center running as fast as they could the orange haired girl soon caught up with them. They burst into the center and over to the desk.

"Please help my Pikachu!"

"We were attacked by Spearow."

"They were." the Orange haired girl said, to the Nurse . " They chased us right up to the city gates!"

The nurse Joy lady rushed Pikachu away with two Chansey and they sat down to wait.

"Hey, Rain?" Rain hummed she was tired it'd been a long day." I'm sorry. I know you're scared of water but I made us jump off of that cliff into the river like that..."

"It's okay." she yawned then stood up, "We both need showers and dry clothes or we could get sick."

* * *

Rain woke with a start to Ash grabbing her arm and pulling her along down a hall. They were following the Orange haired girl Misty and Nurse Joy. They came to a room full of Pokeballs and a computer. The door soon burst open and soon two people a Meowth a Koffing and an Ekans came in. Misty and Rain kept helping trying to get all the Pokemon transferred.

Ash was trying to stall and wasn't doing a very good job Misty told them to run so he grabbed Pikachu and her arm and began running. they reached the lobby and Team Rocket got a super Pikachu jolt from the Center's Pikachu and then their Pikachu which blew up the center and sent them flying.

"If my egg would evolve then I would have been able to help." Rain rubbed her egg as she sat in the ruins of the center. Ash walked over and pulled her to her feet. " My new Pokemon will be really cool when it does hatch wont it, bro?"

"It'll be the coolest Pokemon ever." He smiled at her " It'll be one of the coolest types ever."

Rain smiled feeling better.

" So where do we go now?" she asked, holding her brothers hand after putting her egg back in her bag. "You want to be a Pokemon Master right?"

"Well then we head to Pewter." Misty had invited her sister along. " There is a gym there. Ash can take the challenge. "

"you'll need more Pokemon, brother." Rain said, "On Poke Network they said that the Pewter City gym was a rock gym. Rock types are weak against , Water types, Grass types, Ice types, Ground types, and Steel types. " she nodded to herself and saw an impressed look on Misty's face. "i know that if we fish in the water around here we could find a nice water Pokemon but maybe if we go fishing around here we can find a good water Pokemon for you to use. "

"That's a brilliant idea. " Misty said and got her fishing rod out. "Here we can use mine. With this rod we stand a chance of catching a Poliwag or Magikarp."

"Poliwag would be my best bet in this situation." Ash said with a frown then looked at his sister for confirmation. She knew more about that kind of match up thing then he did. She beamed and nodded, "Okay, then lets fish! Thanks Misty."

 **I know what pokemon will hatch out of the egg but I'm going to let you decide when it should hatch. So review or PM me and let me know here are your choices.**

 **1\. As soon as Pewter**

 **2\. When they get to Sabrina**

 **3\. Misty's gym**

 **4\. Not until Indigo Plateau.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain laughed as she chased after Ash's Poliwag. Ash was rubbing the back of his head and Misty was shaking her head. Poliwag had just come right up to them and hit a pokeball on Ash's waist. Then had popped right back out and was now playing chase with Rain and Pikachu.

" I'm confused." He admitted. "that's not normal right?"

"No." Misty answered " It's not." she then smiled. " Your sister seems to be having fun though. "

"Yeah." he nodded, in truth it had been years since he'd seen his sister smile like he had when he'd gotten his Pokemon and it'd been just as long since he heard her laugh. It had been when their dad had left them. " Rain, we have to go now!"

She ran up beaming she looked winded. Pikachu jumped on to her head. Poliwag slammed into his legs. He put it back in it's pokeball. He took his sister's hand and they headed in to the Forest. Misty frowned she hated bug Pokemon and she knew the Forest was full of them. Rain was looking around in awe.

* * *

Misty screamed loudly and hid behind Ash pointing.

"Brother!" Rain giggled, "It's a Caterpie!" she still had Pikachu on her head between her pigtails. " It's a bug Pokemon."

"Pokeball go!" Ash threw a pokeball. It shook a few times then flew to his hand. "We got a Caterpie!"

"You idiot!" Rain scolded. " You are supposed to weaken Pokemon before catching it."

Ash went crimson.

"But i caught it." he stuttered. " That's three Pokemon!"

"You need to think more!" Rain scolded. "You'll never beat a gym leader if you don't think!"

Ash blushed again and nodded. He made a promise to himself to buy his sister something when they reached the next town. They were soon walking again. Rain humming as she carried her egg and hugged it to her. They finally stopped for lunch.

" I wonder what type it will be." Misty said, she smiled at Rain. " What is your favorite type?"

"I like Psychic type pokemon. " Rain replied, "I know all the types! Fire, Water, Grass, Flying, Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Electric, Ice, Ground, Poison, flying, Ghost, Bug and Dragon. I think that Psychic and Dragon are the coolest. "

"You watch a lot of Poke Network don't you?"

"Sure do." Rain beamed, " It teaches everything about Pokemon. "

"Do you want to be a Pokemon Master too?" Misty asked, " When you get older?"

"Me? " Rain asked both having noticed Ash had stilled mid bite, "Nope, I think I want to be a Poke Professor. " Ash relaxed and began eating again. "I'm not sure though. I just don't want to be a Master. I don't think I'd do so well battling ."

"I think you'd do fine." Misty smiled at her. "Well, I think being a Prof. would be a great thing."

Rain smiled, back at her. She suddenly jumped and pointed,

"A Pidgeotto!"

"I want to catch it!"

"Then use Pikachu." Pikachu pretended to be asleep." Fine brother will just have to use Poliwag."

Pikachu jumped back up ready to fight. he was the boys best Pokemon.

"Thundershock!" Ash called and Rain nodded her approval. The Pidgeotto gusted back. "Doge it, Pikachu! " Pikachu jumped away. "Thundershock!" Pidgeotto dodged. Ash seemed to think. "Climb up the tree, jump on it and Thundershock!"

Pikachu nodded he understood and did . Pidgeotto went down and Pikachu landed on Rain's head. Ash threw a pokeball and caught it.

"See, brother, that was thinking." Rain cheered, " You caught Pidgeotto. "

* * *

They began wandering around again as soon as they woke up the next morning. It was around lunch when Team Rocket showed back up. Rain clung to Misty's side having quickly hid her egg. Pikachu got slugged in the eyes and Ash bit his lip.

" the league rules say one on one."

"If you play fair you'll loose all your Pokemon." Misty said as Rain held Pikachu and she protected both. " Do something."

"Misty, you have Pokemon too." Rain said, "Team up."

"Pidgeotto , I choose you!"

"Go, Staryu!" she shrugged when Ash looked at her. " Start off with water gun!"

"GUST!"

The two battled hard but Pidgeotto lost.

"Caterpie, you're all we've go!" Ash called throwing Caterpie's ball. " Staryu's wearing down."

It was true both Misty and Rain could see it.

"String Shot!"

The girls stared at him dumbfounded. But Caterpie wrapped everything up in a nice cacoon and evolved into Metapod.

"Bugs evolve faster than any other pokemon." Rain explained, Pikachu in her arms. " Metapod evolves into Butterfree." She said, sounding just like the pokedex. " It then learns Confusion. Since your Metapod evolved from Caterpie it should still know tackle so it should still be able to battle. "

"Cool. " Ash laughed, "I didn't know that."

"It was newly discovered. Now we must take care of Pikachu's eyes."

They spent the rest of the day cleaning sludge out of Pikachu's eyes.

* * *

As they set out again the next morning they came across a Samurai.

"I am looking for the Trainer from Pallet!" the boy declared. " Which of you is the trainer from Pallet?"

His eyes landed on Rain.

"I was told that the trainer from Pallet had a Pikachu so It must be you." Rain jumped a bit. "Well get ready for a battle."

"It's not me!" Rain cried, " I don't have any Pokemon!"

"Pikachu is my Pokemon." Ash cried moving in front of Rain. "and no one knew I had a Pikachu so who told you?"

" A wondrous trainer Gary Oak. " The Samurai replied, " Now ready for battle. Go, Syther!"

"Pidgeotto!" Ash threw the pokeball and a battled began. Pidgeotto flew around this way and that like a fighter jet while fighting. It won but was tired out so Ash recalled it and threw out Metapod. Samurai did the same . " Metapod, use Tackle."

"Harden!"

"Tackle!"

The two kept it up. Rain sat down with Misty to watch the fight. Misty taught Rain some clapping games. Where they would sing a ryeme while clapping each others hands in certain ways. Rain had seen other girls playing this game at school but had never played it because she didn't really have any friends because she'd kept to herself since her dad left them when she had just been a few months old and Ash had been four. She was curious about Misty in all honesty.

"Finish it with Tackle." Ash yelled, Samurai's Metapod went down. " Great job, Metapod!"

Rain stood up and ran to her brother with Misty. Beedrill were coming toward them.

"Recall, Metapod!" Ash quickly did and they were running after Samurai and into his house. They quickly slammed the door. " That was scary." Ash hugged his sister trying to calm her. " I like bugs but those Beedrill ..." She shivered.

* * *

 **OKay! We will hatch soon but I know have a slight problem.  
**

 **I thought I knew what I wanted it to hatch into but I think I changed my mind.**

 **You pick!**

 **I thought Abra with the Egg move Thunderpunch. But now I played X and was wondering if she would like an Eevee that evolved into a Sylveon at some point in the distant future.**

 **So help me out please if you would.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after much thought I figured out what i'm going to do.**

 **I'm going to introduce Rain's only friend. An older boy from the Kalos region. Yep!**

 **It's only right after all!**

* * *

As they exited the Forest all were exhausted. Misty had been running Ash and Poliwag around all day chasing Pokemon so that they could better prepare for the gym. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they approched the city. They quickly found the Pokemon center and rested up. Rain spotted someone she knew. Someone she idolized.

"HUGH!" A boy turned and cocked a smile while Ash frowned eyes flashing with hatred. The boy was his age exactly he wore blue jean shorts and a red tank top. His hair was black, his eyes blue, and he spoke with an accent. He was from the Kalos region and had already gone on his journey there. His father had moved him here when he caught Hugh's mom cheating on him with the Kalos Pokemon Professor. Ash hated him because his sister was so enthralled with him. Unforntunatly he was Rain's only friend so Ash had to be nice to him. " hey, Hugh I didn't know you left Pallet!"

"Hey, Rain." Hugh smiled, "Ash." Ash nodded, " I was just healing up my Fairy Pokemon."

"Fairy?" Misty asked, "Those no such type."

"Ah but there is ." Hugh laughed, " In the Kalos region and even here. Jigglypuff and Clefairy just to name a few though most fairy types tend to be in Kalos and I'm traveling to find out Why certain Pokemon only appear in certain regions. "

"Cool!" Rain laughed her egg began shaking. "Oh! It's hatching!"

They gathered close along with another Trainer from Pallet. The egg began glowing then turned into a Pokemon.

"Name that Pokemon!" Ash, Hugh, Rain, and Jack, the other Pallet trainer , said together pointing their pokedexes. Misty giggled. "Abra!"

"It knows a move other than teleport. " Jack said drawing attention to himself. "I thought Abra could only learn teleport until he evolved into Kadabra."

"Well, " Rain said "You need to watch poke network then." she smirked pointing at the t.v. where a person was explaining about eggs hatching into pokemon. I watched a whole special about breeding. Certain pokemon can learn special moves if breeded with another pokemon. They can also inherit moves from their parents. That' s probably why my Abra knows Thunderpunch. " She laughed as her abra attached to her back. It seemed really small but she'd never seen another Abra to know the difference. " A Psychic pokemon just what I wanted. "

"Tre bien. " Hugh clapped , " and now I will give you another pokemon."

"Oh, you don't have to." Rain cried embaressed. " Really, now I can catch my own if I want."

"Ah, do not worry." Hugh waved his hand airily. " I found this pokemon an' it does not seem to like me. " He went to the counter to get his pokemon. He carried a very angry Eevee with him back over. "This is..."

"Eevee!" Rain replied, "Gary got one. According to research Eevee can Evolve into Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon using Fire , water and thunder stones respectivly. "

"Ah, but it can also evolve into the Psychic type Espeon, the Dark type Umbreon, the Grass type Leafeon, the Ice type Glaceon, and a Fairy tyep Sylveon. "

"There is no such thing as Ice Dark and Fairy types. " Misty persisted. "He's making this up."

"It can." Hugh pulled out his Kalos dex and showed them each entry. Rain fell in love with Sylveon right away. " COOL!"

Hugh gave her Eevee who seemed satisfied after circling her and sniffing at her and jumped on to her shoulders.

"Tre Bien , she likes you. I knew she would. You will train her well. " He smiled he knew Rain almost better than Ash did." Qui. Now to evolve into Sylveon you must have high friendship and a strong bond. Aurvior, my Peitie Une!"

With that he swept out of the center.

* * *

They listened as Jack told them about his crushing defeat at Brock's gym. His Charmander talked to Rain who became increasingly angry at Jack. Charmander told him all about how he, Pidgy, Rattata, Spearow, and Mankey were treated.

When Jack fell asleep Rain told them what Jack's pokemon had said. They were equally upset but agreed that Jack would have to win on their own they sat down for a stratgy meeting . Two hours later Misty and Rain had the salution and they were ready for Brock the next morning. Neither saw two people watching them. A man in the shadows and the Gym leader Brock himself.

* * *

"OKAY!" Ash cheered as they stood outside the gym. " Everyone ready?"

"I think so." Misty said, she passed him two pokeballs with a nod. "You remember their moves right?"

"Yep." He said, "But what if I can only use two pokemon?"

"Use one of yours and Misty's." Rain replied, Eevee on her shoulders and Abra asleep in it's ball around her neck. Eevee's ball next to it. She was making sure she had everything in her phanny pack. " Okay, my new Pokemon Medical kit is ready to go in case anyone gets hurt and everything is good here too. If you use one of yours and one of Misty's it wont feel like you're relying on her to win the match."

"Rain is right, Ash. " Misty said as they entered the gym. " We'll be waiting right over here."

* * *

"This is a two on two Pokemon battle!" Brock called across the field after they arrived. Jake had come back and was standing with the girls. " My first Pokemon will be Geodude."

"Two on two. " Ash replied then nodded turning his hat. "We prepared for this! I choose you, Poliwag!"

"Good stratgy." Misy nodded. " Use Poliwag first because he might just use his strongest pokemon second. Then use one of the other two because they have more training."

"Brother, can think when he has to." Rain said, Eevee was watching the battle . " You can do it, brother!" Rain called.

" Geodude, Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Bubble."

Poliwag curled into a ball and rolled away then popped out of the ball and spewed bubble. The Bubbles hit dead on. Causing Geodude to cry out in pain but go for another Tackle.

"It's slower than you, Poliwag!" Ash called earning him cheers from the girl. "Just keep dodging it and we can win. Enough Bubble use Water Gun!"

The two pokemon began a dance almost. Geodude would try and get in close to attack and Poliwag would either jump away and attack or roll away and attack. Still Geodude proved to be strong standing up to every attack Ash and Poliwag through at it.

"Poliwag!" Ash yelled as Poliwag finally got Tackled into a rock. Poliwag jumped high into the air using it's tail. "Great now Water gun!"

"Defense curl!"

"Raising your defense isn't going to stop us! " Ash cried as Poliwag cheered that it was sent flying through the air by it's own attack. It landed safely on the ground. "Try another Water Gun!"

Geodude was sent flying right into Brock's arms by the over powered attack.

"Winner Poliwag." A computer voice declared. "Gym leader choose final pokemon."

"Onyx!"

"woh." Ash said, holding out a Pokeball."Poliwag, you did good, take a rest."

"Good thinking, Ash!" Misty called, " You can do it!"

'Okay, ' Ash thought to himself . 'Misty let borrow Stayu and Starmie, **(** Misty **had a Starmie at her gym so she has one now!)** Staryu is a pure water type but Starmie is Water/Psychic. Evolved Pokemon are stronger...'

"I choose you, Starmie!"

"Right." Rain nodded, "That's right. He remembered what I told him last night!"

"Good thing." Misty said, Starmie looked ready kick some butt. " I was scared he'd forget and just use Pikachu."

Pikachu had fled on to Rain's head and was pretending to sleep. Misty sweat dropped and so did Ash. They now had other people around that looked like Brock.

"Well, lets do this, Starmie.!" Ash called, "You're much faster than the big guy ! So we should be able to do this."

"I think teaching, Brother about Pokemon speed was a bad idea on my part." Rain sighed, "It may have come in handy before ..."

"Okay, Bubblebeam!"

Starmie and Onix both put up one heck of a fight. Ash using Tackle, Water Gun, Bubble Beam and Recover to the best of his ability. Onyx using his Rock Throw, Bind, Tackle and Mud Sport to the best of his. Both Pokemon were wearing down.

"this last move is going to decide the winner." one of Brock's oldest siblings said, " C'mon, Big Brother!"

"You can do it!"Rain and Misty cheered, " Go, Ash! Go, Starmie!"

"C'mon, Starmie!" Ash called to it. "The girls are cheering for us! We can't give up now!" Starmie agreed and readied itself for the final fight. "Recover first!"

"Onix, you're doing great!" Brock called, "Lets finish this!"

"NOW!" Both yelled,

"STARMIE!"

"ONIX!"

"BUBBLE BEAM!"

"ROCK THROW!"

Both attacks hit head on and both Pokemon went down. Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Tie." the computer said, "Winner Challenger Ash Ketchum!"

"Starmie, take a rest! Thanks for the help!" Ash recalled the fainted pokemon as Rain slammed into him. Misty close behind. All three cheering. Jack hit Ash a little too rough on the back. it was clear he was upset to have Ash win the badge when he'd lost it.

After getting the badge Brock went to the center with them so he too could heal up. There is father appeared to him and his siblings and Brock asked to join them on their adventure.

So with that they set off together towards new adventure heading out of Pewter.

* * *

 **With Rain being there and helping Ash to use his head I figured there would be no need to use Pikachu or go through all the trouble with Flint. So I did this. You will be seeing Jack again at some point. As well as the other Pallet Trainers and Hugh.**

 **Well , I hope you enjoyed and continue to read!**

 **Plz R & R**

 **Poll time:**

 **1: Rain catches a Clefairy in Mt. Moon**

 **2: Rain catches a Paras in Mt. Moon**

 **3: Rain starts calling Misty Sis**

 **4: Hugh shows up to help out**


	4. Chapter 4

**A friend of mine came up with an answer for me so here we go!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **R &R**

" Hey, Rain?" Brock asked as they stopped for lunch a few days later. She nodded, " How old are you?"

"I'm six!" Rain beamed, "Prof. Oak and mum said I could be a trainer early. I don't know why but I'm with Bro so it's okay."

Brock looked startled for a moment.

"So what do you want to be?"

"Rain's going to be a Poke Prof . " Ash stated proudly as his sister fed her two pokemon. Rain nodded though. Misty smiled , " She knows everything..." he suddenly began digging in his back pack. "Here!" he handed her a portable tv. "I thought you'd like this so you can watch Poke Network. It has a charger and battery case. " He watched he beam then grunted as she smashed into him thanking him. "It was no problem, Rain. Really. "

Brock hid a snicker . he suddenly caught sight of an old man that was setting up not far away.

"He's been following us since Pewter." Misty hissed to Brock. "He never gets close though."

"I noticed to." Brock nodded, "Lets keep an eye out and not do anything yet."

After lunch they recalled their pokemon and set off again. Rain had Eevee on her shoulders and Ash had Pikachu on his.

* * *

They came to the Entrance of a Mountian.

"It's Mt. Moon." Brock said, and told the Lore about the place. "Hey look!"

A man was being attacked by Zubat.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

Rain yelped as she was grabbed back by Misty and held tight Misty bent over her as Ash, the man and Zubat's were shocked. Brock had backed up with them. The man went over bored thanking them then told them about the lights in the caves. They could see all the pokemon effected .

"It truly is sad." Rain beamed brightly as Hugh came into view. " We have yet to find out who is behind this. " he smiled at them, "Bonjour, Ma Peite Une. "

"Hugh!" she cheered, "Are you here to see the Fairy pokemon?"

"That's right. " Hugh nodded, "I am researching Clefairy but these lights are confusing the pokemon. "

A Paris whimpered near by and Rain ran up pulling out a Potion. She quickly gave it to the small pokemon. It was shaking .

"It's really hurt." Rain cried, the poor thing had a gnash on it's back. She picked it up and carried it over to Brock who began to see what he could do. " Can you help it? " She looked about ready to cry. " How did it get hurt."

"The Sandshrew have been attacking other pokemon." Hugh explained calmly Ash was holding his sister. " We have to stop this. "

"But who ever is doing this could be any where." the scientist said. " What do we do?"

"We could split up." Misty said, " I'll go with Rain and Hugh and see if we cant get these lights down. "

"Alright , " Ash said, "We'll see if we can't find the bad guys. "

Misty and Brock nodded to each other. This was actually a test to find out who the man would follow.

* * *

Rain held the Paras as they walked Misty seemed a little un comfortable . Hugh did as well he had taken one of Rain's hands and wasn't letting go.

" GO!" Misty called and Hugh ran off pulling Rain with him. Misty spun on the man Staryu already ready to fight in front of her. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

"I mean none of you harm." The man spoke, He removed his hat which had hid his face. He had messy black hair and blue eyes. He looked like an older version of Ash. "my name is Dusty Ketchum. I'm Ash and Rain's father."

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

The man grunted as he was forced back by the power of the blast. He doubled over and hit his knees.

"I think you might have broken a rib , Misty."

"You needed a bath." Misty sneered back. "Why are you following Rain? She has no clue who her father is. She was too little. Ash has told us about you . You up and left when he was four to be a Pokemon trainer and never came back. Are you like Brock's dad then? Couldn't cut it so you dumped your family?"

"No." Dusty sighed, " I wish it was that simple. I can't tell you the truth right now. But both of my children are in danger. Rain because she can speak to pokemon and Ash because he can bond with pokemon. There is an evil team after them ."

"Team Rocket?"

"No." Dusty scoffed, " No one so weak . " I must protect them. I am part of an Organization that combats what this team is trying to do. " He sighed running fingers through his hair. " I did not leave my children or wife. I send money every month and buy the children gifts..."

they heard Rain scream and took off in her direction.

* * *

Rain gasped as they finally stopped running. They were next to an under ground lake. She stared in awe. But quickly recovered.

"Hugh, why did we run and leave sis?"

"someone was following us." he replied, "It's okay she'll take care of it. " he looked around. "The lights are here too. " He threw a Pokeball, Florges I choose you!"

"It's always so pretty. " Rain laughed. " what is she going to do?"

"Vine whip those lights." He demanded, " Wrap your vines around them and pull them down. "

Florges nodded and did as told soon they were basked in normal cave light. The Paras in her arms sighed,

"Ah, what do we have here?" two people came into view a man with green hair and a girl with purple. " Are you perhaps the daughter of Dustin Ketchum? Is your name Raindrop Ketchum?"

"That's right." Rain said, Hugh and Florges were at her side and Eevee at full alert. " i'm Rain. Who are you?"

"We are team Nightmare." The woman laughed, " and we're here to take you to your father. He misses you so much and would love to see you again."

Rain shook her head.

"You're lying." she countered, "I know you are. I don't know how I know but I know."

"You will come with us, girl . " the male said, " You're safer with us."

"She's not going anywhere!" Hugh yelled, "Rain, run!"

Rain took off the way she came the woman gave chase.

"You shouldn't have done that." The chuckled and threw a pokeball. A Victorebell popped out. " The girl will come with us. Victorebell , use Sleep Powder !"

"Use Petal Blizzard!"

Florges released a blizzard of petals that shielded them from view and the two of them went after Rain.

* * *

Rain's breathing was getting rough but she kept running . Suddenly, someone grabbed her and she screamed. Eevee smashed into whoever it was and Rain scrambled away ready to fight. Eevee standing in front of her. **(Remember little Kari acting tough with Gotomon in front of her looks like that.)**

"You little brat. " The woman growled, getting up. "Go , Spearow!"

"I choose you, " Rain called throwing a pokeball, " Abra!"

The woman laughed,

"Use Fury Attack!"

"Teleport to dodge!" Rain called, she could do this. " Then hit it with Thunder Punch!"

She noticed Misty and a man come running up.

Abra vanished then reappeared behind Spearow. She pulled her fist back it began cackling with thunder and he hit it hard. Spearow's cry filled the tunnel. As Abra reappeared in front of Rain and Eevee.

"Return!" The woman growled, "I went easy on you , brat!" she threw a pokeball "Arcanine!"

"Return, Abra!" Abra vanished into her pokeball and Misty stepped up. " SIS!"

"You picked on the wrong girl!" Misty stated throwing a Pokeball, "Starmie! Bubble Beam!"

"Watch out for Extreme Speed, sis!" Rain called, "It can really hurt!"

" Sounds good." The woman sneered, "Arcanine Extreme Speed!"

"Starmie, lie down!" Starmie lay flat as the giant dog slammed into the wall. "Now hit it with Bubble Beam!"

"Get up, mutt!" the woman hissed.

"Julia!" Dusty growled, "enough of this! Leave Ash and Rain alone! They've done nothing to you! Don't you feel bad picking on a six year?!"

Rain looked up at the man and knew who he was.

"Stay out of this!" Julia bellowed, "This child is coming with me!"

"Rain!" Hugh ran up Florges and the man behind him. "Thank god you found, Misty."

Rain nodded,

"You missed it." Misty smiled, " Rain won a battle with Abra."

"Tre Bien ," he smiled, "Florges and I have tried everything to loose this man but he has a Golbat that keeps finding me."

"Jake." Dusty acknowledged. Holding a pokeball. " A double battle then . If we win you clear out. "

"If we win we get the girl!" Jake sneered,

"You wont win." Dusty enlarged his ball. " Who do you have left?"

The two looked at each other.

"Dudrio!" Jake yelled, releasing the pokemon.

"Uh..." Julie blushed, "why you do this alone."

"damn, girl who do you have?" Jake demanded. "You better not have brought that Jigglypuff. "

Eevee began talking to Rain.

"You wanna fight?" Rain asked everyone looked at her. She nodded, "Okay, " Rain looked up at Misty, "We want to try now, sis."

"Okay," Misty said picking up Staryu and moving out of the way. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Eevee , I choose you!" Eevee jumped forward.

"Magneton, I choose you!"

"Go , Jigglypuff. "

Jake moaned.

* * *

Ash , and Brock had found team Rocket and had were now fighting them.

"Zubat Super Sonic!"

"Pidgeotto, whirlwind!"

Ekans and Koffing flew into each other and began fighting each other in confusion. Team Rocket frowned.

"Koffing Explosion!"

Koffing exploded and everyone hit the ground. Team Rocket was getting away with the stone. Using Onix they gave chase and were soon coming on a battle set up.

"Hey , Twerp." James said as they came up next to team Rocket. "Isn't that your sister?"

"Rain!"

"No, Bro I can do this ." Rain called back. "ready , Eevee?" Eevee nodded, "Right then!"

"Rain, focus on the Jigglypuff." Dusty said,

"Of course!" she scoffed " Eevee can't beat Dudrio that would be Abra's job as flying types are weak against Electric moves." she waved her hand absently. "Tackle!"

"Jigglypuff , Sing!"

"Magneton, Sonicboom!"

"Furry Attack that Eevee!"

Sonic Boom hit but also deflected the sing as it got close to Eevee. Eevee slammed into Jigglypuff and the two were soon lost in hitting, Jigglypuff, or Tackling , Eevee. Jigglypuff wasn't listening anymore but Eevee was doing what she was told.

"Thundershock!"

"Tri Attack!"

"Sand Attack, Eevee!" Rain yelled, "Kick sand in Jigglypuff and Dudrio's eyes!"

Eevee did just that causing the two to smash into each other.

"Now send it flying with another Tackle!"

"Finish off that bird with Thundershock, Magneton!"

Both went flying.

Julia and Jake ran off after them.

"This is why I hate that useless pokemon!" Jake screamed at her.

"YAY!" Rain cheered as Eevee strutted over she scooped Eevee up in her free arm and spun around on one foot. "We won!"

Misty, Brock , Ash and Hugh clapped. Dusty smiled fondly.

"Next thing you know she'll be sending us flying." Meowth whined.

"Oh, right!" Ash jumped, "Pikachu,..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

A ton of Clefairy began waving their tiny little hands soon they were all entranced.

"The...celfairy ...are ...using ...metronome..." the scientist said, "Who...knows ...what...could...happen..."

A loud explosion sent Team Rocket flying again.

The moon stone broke into millions of pieces and several Clefairy evolved into Clefable.

"It's so pretty." Rain watched the stones rain down on them. She set Paras down. "It's okay now, all the bad people are gone you're safe now."

Paras jumped up and hit her phanny pack. A pokeball popped out , because it wasn't zipped properly and hit Paras. It shook once then flew back into Rain's hand. Eevee cheered from her shoulders.

"I'll take good care of you, Paras." She promised zipping her pack then adding Paras' ball to her necklace. "I promise. "

* * *

They sat for hours that night watching a meteor shower and raining down of Moon stones. Rain leaned against Ash Misty on his other side Brock , Hugh and Dusty behind them on Rocks.

They spent the night because Rain fell asleep. While Rain slept Ash, Misty, Brock , and Hugh watched a Clefable hop over and put an egg in her bag and a moon stone in her pack pat her head and hop off again.

"Hey, where'd my dad go?" Ash asked startling Brock and Misty. "Yeah, I knew him on sight."

"Just to get fire wood." Dusty replied, adding some timber and brush to the fire. " I explained it to your friend here. "

"we got the gifts." Ash said when he was done talking, " But mom never told us who they were from. "

" I'm sorry it's been so long Ash." Dusty sighed, " But I got in over my head and didn't want you guys mixed up in this. I kept you all good and hidden until Julia switched sides. She was my partner at my job. She knew about you two and your mom she was the only one. She told them . I was on my way to warn you all and protect you when I ran into you in Pewter. I honestly hadn't realized you'd be starting out this year and was even more panicked when I saw you had your sister with you."

"Well, you go do what you can." Ash stated " And I'll protect Rain. " Dusty laughed. "I can do it! Can't we , Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"and Ash has us." Misty said, "Brock and I aren't going anywhere."

"yeah we'll protect both of them."

Hugh smiled but slipped off he knew he wasn't exactly welcome.

"Very well, Ash."

"Go home and see mom first though." Ash demanded " and I'll tell Rain when she wakes up."

"I'm proud of both of you , Ash." Dusty tousled Ash's messy hair, he wasn't wearing his hat. " Take good care of yourselves I'll see you again soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Brock, Ash and Rain were walking down the path the lead to Cerulean City. Rain thinking over the news that that man had been her father and why those people had tried to take here while Brock teased Ash about Gary catching more pokemon.

"Where's sis?" she finally asked.

"Huh?" Ash asked , " Oh, Misty?" he looked around , "I thought she was right behind us."

"I'm right here!" Misty ran up. " Sorry, " she smiled down at Rain and patted her head. "Can't leave my little sister alone. can I ? "

Rain beamed and Ash smirked. His sister deserved to have a sister influence.

"So we're going to Cerulean City to get the badge?" Brock asked, "Do you know what kind of Pokemon they use?"

"I do!" Rain cheered she had her hand held tv in her hands and was watching it. " They use water Pokemon. There are three of them Violet, Lily and Daisy. " Misty smiled fondly at Rain. " So your best bet will be Pikachu." She glanced at Misty showing she knew Misty's secret. Misty gave a weak smile. "You could also use Pidgeotto and if you could get Metapod to evolve Butterfree. Water types are weak to Electric, and Grass types. They are strong against Rock types, Ground types, and fire types. "

"Pickachu would be my only advantage at the gym then." Ash spoke more to himself than everyone else. "We need to find trainers to evolve Metapod just in case though ." he nodded to himself. He spotted someone up ahead, "Hey, don't we know him, Rain?"

"hey, that's Jason." Rain said, the boy turned and waved, "How's your Squirtle doing?"

"Doing good." Jason replied, shocked that the girl talked to him. " i have a good team or so I thought but i got crushed in the gym. Gary and John tore through it before i got here a few days ago. There a normally a lot of trainers around here. "

"Hey, Rain." Ash said suddenly, "Wouldn't your Paras be a good match up against the water gym ?"

Jason looked shocked again. Ash wasn't known for his brains.

"Well, yeah, but..." Rain scratched the back of her head. "Well, he'll only know scratch until lvl 11 when he learns Leach Life at lvl 17 he'll learn Fury Cutter . He would evolve into Parasect at lvl 24 at 29 it learns Slash at 37 Growth at 44 Giga Drain. In short Paras is a very hard Pokemon to train. "

"Do you need help training?" Jason asked hands in his back pockets. "I can help you out." He shrugged, " I went and caught some pokemon and like I said there are some trainers farther down. But lets have a go."

"Okay, I guess." Ash shrugged, "I only have four pokemon."

"Understood. You could try training up that Paras of your sisters I have a magikarp I caught. "

"You're a saint, Jason." Ash laughed, "Thanks, Pal."

* * *

"I'll start off with my Machop!" Jason called, "Lets go."

"Fighting is weak against Flying!" Rain called standing back with Misty and Brock. "Use your head!"

Ash turned his hat .

"Rain says to use flying so I choose you Pidgeotto!"

Brock snickered and Jason smirked.

Misty shook her head. At least he listened to her lectures on type advantages. If he learned them he could actually stand a chance in the League and getting the badges.

"Use Seismic Toss!"

"Fly high!" Ash yelled, "Avoid it!"

Pidgeotto flew out of the way.

"Bro, be careful!" Rain yelled, "That Mankey is at least lvl 17! That's when it learns Seismic toss!"

Brock hugged her to him.

"Wing Attack!"

Mankey kept jumping out of the way dodging Ash's attacks over and over and Pidgeotto kept flying around dodging Mankey's .

"I got it!" Ash called, "Whirlwind the Mankey !" Mankey went flying into a boulder." Now that you have it pinned down use Wing Attack!"

Jason yelled for his Mankey who stumbled to it's feet and manged to Karate Chop Pidgeotto but then was blown back into the rock and fainted.

"Nice job, buddy come back! " Jason recalled Mankey, "Okay, you're up, Raticate!"

"Normal Pokemon really only have a weakness to Fighting types!" Misty called, getting caught up in yet another lesson of teaching Ash the proper way to handle pokemon. " Also it's at least lvl 20 which is when Rattata evolves into Raticate."

"Use another Wing Attack!"

"When it comes down to get you jump on it and use hyper Fang!"

"Don't let it hit!" Brock called, "It's one of it's strongest moves!"

Pidgeotto didn't dodge fast enough and was grounded. Ash held out it's pokeball but Pidgeotto spoke.

"he still wants to fight." Rain called, to Ash." He wants to get stronger."

"Fine, use Sand Attack! " Ash called, Pidgeotto kicked up sand." Get it in Raticate's eyes! Then go for Whirlwind to get the sand going ." He was shocking all of them with his strategy. " Then hit it with Wing Attack!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Raticate tried but Pidgeotto took it out.

"Okay, Pidgeotto come back and let Brock and Rain take a look at you!" The bird flew over into Brock's arms. Brock and Rain got to work looking him over and healing him. " You did great , buddy."

"You handle your bird well." Jason laughed, "Taking down two of my pokemon with just it."

* * *

Rain was getting nervous she wasn't sure about this fight. Sure Ash still technically had all five of his pokemon and Jason was down two but if he had a Raticate then Logic followed he would take just as much care with his other pokemon. A thought hit Rain hard.

"His starter evolved." she mumbled. Misty and Brock looked at her. "So far Mankey was at least 17. Raticate had to be at least lvl 21 to know Sucker Punch. His starter would probably be around the same level."

"Rain's right but lets see what else he has. " Brock nodded, "He's really preparing for the gym."

Sure enough Jason sent out a Bellsprout.

"I've seen that one at the lab." she scanned it as she had the first two. " Grass types are weak to..."

"Fire, and Flying. " Ash called, "Got that!"

"and poison and Bug!" Rain added,

"Right." Ash nodded, "Bug." He grabbed a pokeball and made it big." I choose you , Metapod."

"really?" Jason blinked, "It can't do anything!"

"Maybe yours cant because you caught it as a Metapod." Ash called, "But I evolved mine!"

"Whatever that means!" Jason shrugged, "Vine Whip!"

The vines hit Metapod.

"Tackle!"

It was a battle between vine whip and tackle in the end Metapod pulled a win and evolved into Butterfree.

"Great job return, Butterfree!" Ash was beaming Jason looked rather annoyed. " Your move!"

"He's lost three so he should only have three left." Brock said,

"If he follows the rules." Rain cut in. "He never did when he was at home . He used to terrorize everyone. Always, breaking the rules and doing what he wanted. His parents were happy to get him a Pokemon and get him out of the house. Or at least that's what the kids at school said."

"Go!" Jason yelled, " Ekans!"

"Poison." Ash replied to himself. " Grass types, I know that . I don't think anything else. I heard what Rain said about how strong his pokemon are so her Paras can't do it. " He turned, "Can Pidgeotto fight?"

"He's good as new." Brock nodded said bird flew into the air. " Good choice even if Poison isn't weak to Flying. It's really your best choice."

"We should remember that against Team Rocket." Misty giggled, Rain beamed up at her.

So the two battled it out this time Pidgeotto lost. Brock and Rain began nursing him again.

"Fine!" Ash yelled, "This is probably going to cost me but..." He gritted his teeth. "I Choose You, Butterfree!"

"What's he doing?" Misty asked.

"This one again?" Jason scratched the back of his head. "You said you had four pokemon. Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Pikachu but which other one?"

"Throw a pokemon I can use it against and I'll show you!" Ash called, "Ready?!"

* * *

Jason looked rather upset he was down to two pokemon by league rules. He knew he had more than that in his bag of course not too meany more. He'd done some trading around Cerulean and had gotten some pokemon he'd thought would kick ass. Now he was getting beat by Ash Ketchum of all people! No one had thought that'd he'd make a good trainer but he was . It had to be that sister of his.

"Okay, next up I have Nidorino!"

"Hey, Jason you do know Poison pokemon don't have the advantage over water pokemon don't you?" Rain called, they'd gotten Pidgeotto healed and he was resting in his ball. " You need Grass and Electric types. "

"Shut up!" he raged, "Double Kick!"

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Ash yelled, "I'll prove her point!"

Ash had dodged the kick he didn't even have a Pokemon on the field . Several trainers had gathered to watch and were out raged. Ash stood.

"I'll prove Rain's point." He nodded, "I choose you, Poliwag!"

Poliwag came out rolling around .

"You helped in the gym, Poliwag lets see if you can help here!"

"Is that the illusive fourth pokemon?" Jason laughed, "We'll win this for sure! Double Kick!"

"Hypnosis !" Ash yelled, "Put it to sleep."

"Why didn't he do that during the gym battle?" Brock asked, "It would've helped him."

"because we'd just taught him about speed of pokemon." Misty sighed, " We've been trying to teach him about stat moves. "

Brock nodded and rolled his eyes that was just like Ash rushing in to something without knowing anything.

"Wake up, Nidorino!" Jason ragged, "Wake up right now!"

"Now! " Ash yelled, "Water Gun!"

Poliwag rolled around happily blasting water whenever Ash told it to. Nidorino didn't wake up the whole time. Rain seemed to be relaxing so much that she actually cheered for the tadpole and her brother. She should have known better.

"Growlithe!"

"Rain's right!" Ash accused "You have no intention of playing by the rules do you?! You're going to keep throwing pokemon until you're out."

"But of course." Jason sneered, "I'm not in a gym battle right now. That's really the only time I have to play by the rules. "

Rain frowned then Eevee talked to her. She nodded and stepped up.

"How about a deal?" she said, " A double battle. Two of your pokemon against two of bro's pokemon if you loose you leave and accept defeat if you win ..."

"If I win I want that Eevee."

Rain's eyes got big then narrowed.

"No way!" She yelled, "No one's taking my Eevee from me!"

"I wont let him." Ash said, "Choose your second Pokemon!"

"Wartortle!"

"Pikachu!"

"He made a major mistake, bro!"

"I see it." Ash sneered. " This wont take long at all."

"Ember and Water gun!"

"Water Gun , Poliwag!"

"Pikacu, shoot a Thundershock into Poliwag's water gun and Wartortles!"

Pikachu and Poliwag did and as always Pikachu was stronger than all of them and electrocuted not only the Growlithe and Wartortle but Jason as well.

* * *

"Winner Ash!" Rain, Brock and Misty chorused. Rain cheered as she spun Poliwag and Pikachu.

"I can't believe I lost to Ash Ketchum!" Jason spat tossing Rain a pokeball. She caught it. "If it wasn't for you, girl , your brother would be years behind us and never would beat anyone. It's that Magikarp I mentioned. You keep it."

With that he ran off.

"Were any of the kids you started out with nice?" Brock asked as they rested and the other trainers went off to challenge each other. "The two we've met are terrible. "

"John's nice." Ash replied, " He picked Bulbasaur. Gary's got a big head we've been rivals ever since we were baby. Who walked first , who talked first. Tests at school , gym. We competed in everything. He may act like a jerk but he's really a friend. "

"Don't forget Hugh." Rain beamed,

"Yeah, mustn't forget Hugh." Ash rolled, his eyes. "How much farther to Cerulean?"

"Not far." Misty answered, Pointing. "You can see it from here. But the path there is always full of trainers. So we'll all be able to train on the way. "

"Even me?" Rain asked, "I've been thinking I need to get stronger too. Even if I'm going to be a Poke Prof. I still have to pick a field of study. I think I want to study Pokemon battles at least for now. So I'm going to take on challenges too!"

 **Okay so this was just a little filler episode. I thought it was needed. So we've met Jack and Jason both trainers aren't very nice to their pokemon. I don't know why I gave Rain a Magikarp but I did. I'm sure I'll think of something to do with it in the future. Or maybe just forget about it until I need it or something.**

 **So if you liked what happened go ahead and Review.**

 **I love Reviews.**

 **I also just recalled the pokemon Ash used in the anime against the gym because Pikachu wouldn't battle. So I needed Metapod to evolve this really was the best way I could come up with and besides in the anime we hardly ever get to see Ash battle random trainers so yeah.**

 **Also as for the move sets. I got them off of a pokedex on a website I'm a huge fan of.**

 **pokedex**

 **check it out. There's a lot more than a Pokedex there.**

 **Well, hope you all have a nice Thanksgiving.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash sighed as they got to the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. Rain was on his back. She'd fallen asleep after a long hike and lots of battling. She'd gotten in a few battles and kicked butt. Abra was very happy with her according to Ash. He'd explained that he could just tell about how much pokemon felt towards their trainers.

"What are we doing here? " Ash asked as the gym leaders came toward them. "I'm not ready for the gym."

"It's closed right now anyway." Misty said, and walked forward. " Hey, Daisy, Hey, Violet, Hey Lily. '' She said, " May we stay here tonight. "

Rain whimpered and raised her head. Eyes opening a bit.

"Sis, do I get to see the Aquarium now?"

"Not until morning, Rain." Misty said with a soft smile then looked back at her sister's who were talking. " ...a..."

"You can stay in your old room with the cutie." Lily said, " The boys can stay in the room next door. "

"This is like your home too." Violet laughed, " Why ask?"

"Well, come on." Daisy said leading the way. " It's late and we've got a show in the morning. " she finally pointed to a room. "You two sleep in there."

"My rooms right here." She let them in and she and Brock went to setting up a pallet on the floor where Misty would sleep. Ash was laying Rain on Misty's bed. "If you slide this divider back ..." she slid a divider back. "This is your room. I'll keep a good eye on Rain and Eevee tonight don't worry."

"Thanks, Misty." Ash nodded, "Night."

"Night , Misty." Brock called as he shut the divider.

"Night, Brock." Misty called back as she gently changed Rain. "Night, Ash."

* * *

" She like called you sis." Daisy said, leaning in the door way with the other two. "Are you close?"

"Yes." Misty replied tucking Rain in. " She's only six. She's Ash's little sister."

"You're boy firend?" Lily giggled.

"He's not my Boyfriend. " Misty blushed as she denied the accusation . " Any way I've been traveling with them for awhile now. Rain looks up to me."

"Would she like look up to you if you had to fight her brother in a gym battle?" Violet asked, "We had two amazing battles and all of our pokemon got rushed to the pokemon center. We only have Goldeen and Seel left. "

"Gary and John." Rain yawned sitting up Eevee sat up pawing at her eyes. " One had a Bulbasaur?"

"That's right." Daisy nodded . "Are you from Pallet too?"

"That's right." Rain nodded, " If sis has to take on Bro then i feel sorry bro." Misty smirked at him. " Pikachu wont want to fight against you so he'll be limited to Butterfree and Pidgeotto. Poliwag wont have any effect here. Staryu and Starmie are real strong too. I don't know if bro could win against Sis."

"CUTE!" Misty hugged Rain to her as she cheered. Not seeing her sisters share a look.

* * *

Rain woke the next morning took a shower and quickly dressed. As she left Misty went in. She noticed Daisy, Lily, and Violet coming toward her as she opened the Boy's door Brock was already up and gone.

"Bro!" she cried as Misty came in Ash sat bolt up. "My Abra, Eevee, Paras, and Magikarp are gone!"

"My Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen are gone too!" Misty cried searching her bag.

"Pikachu!" Ash began looking around, "Butterfree! Pidgeotto! Poliwag!"

"Relax." Daisy laughed, "Your friend Brock took them all to the center. He said you all had a lot of tough battles yesterday. "

Rain began sniffling then began bawling. She didn't really hear what Daisy said. She had lost her pokemon! How had someone manged to take Eevee from her. She always held her while they slept. Ash picked her up and he and Misty tried to calm her down.

They were soon at breakfast still trying to calm the child down. When Brock came in. Eevee jumped down from one of his shoulders into Rain's arms. Rain calmed and was given back her pokemon. Pikachu jumped over to Ash with their pokemon and Misty got hers back.

"Sorry, to scare you , Rain." Brock smiled at her and fixed her pigtails. " I just wanted to heal them up. "

Rain sniffled,

"I... I thought Team Rocket or Team Nightmare took them away from me. " Rain said looking up as Misty dried her eyes. " I'm sorry I cried so much."

"It's like fine." Daisy smiled at her. " I'd be upset if my pokemon vanished too."

Rain nodded and ate.

"You're pokemon weren't ready." Brock said to the sisters in a whispered, Rain heard and looked at them. " Nurse Joy said they'll be ready by the end of your show. So I'll pick them up on my way back . "

"We're still going to have Misty fight him. " Lily laughed, " I want to see if she's gotten stronger."

Rain hushed them and nodded to where Misty was staring at them.

They ate breakfast then Rain begged to watch the show. Misty smiled and indulged her forcing Ash to watch with them.

* * *

After the Show Ash and Misty got ready to face off. As predicted Pikachu refused to battle Misty.

"What Why?" Ash asked, "Rain, tell me why he wont fight."

Pikachu turned toward Rain and began talking.

"Pikachu wont fight because he doesn't want to hurt Misty." Rain explained and Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu is Misty's friend. "

"Right!" Ash nodded, turning his hat. "Then I choose you Butterfree!"

"I choose you, Staryu!"

Rain sighed as she shook her head. Brock put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be okay." he said, "They'll still be friends after the battle. "

"I hope so."

"Butterfree you can blow that thing away in one blast Tackle it!"

"If it can blow it away then why like Tackle?" Daisy asked,

"Because my brother isn't thinking again." Rain huffed. Causing the sisters and Brock to laugh.

Butterfree knocked Staryu over.

"Staryu, counter attack! " Misty yelled,

Staryu began spinning and flew into the air right at Butterfree .

"Butterfree, Dodge!"

Staryu landed and hopped a bit to get it's standing. Only to be hit by Butterfree again.

"Ha ha." Ash said, "I'm gonna win this. "

"Don't get over confidant! "Rain yelled hands cupped around her mouth. "That'll distract you and you'll make a mistake!"

"Staryu, Water Gun!"

Satyu jumped in the water. Surfaced and sprayed a water gun at Butterfree that hit right on. It didn't seem to do any damage. So Staryu jumped up on to the platform again and began firing one after another. Butterfree dodged.

"In that case Stun Spore now!" Ash called.

Butterfree flew over Staryu releasing a yellow powder that covered Staryu.

"Oh no !" Misty cried, "Staryu looks like it's in real pain."

"It doesn't even have a face how can you tell?" Ash asked,

"Because I'm sensitive to others feelings that's how!" Misty yelled back.

"oh, yeah like I'm not."

"You're mean, bro!" Rain cried,

Ash fell over hit by the words but got right back up and focused on the battle.

Seel was clapping.

"Which side are you clapping for?" Demanded Lily.

"Staryu!" Misty ordered" Wash it off!"

Staryu fell into the water and washed off the Stun Spores effects.

"Good strategy." Brock said, more to himself but Rain nodded.

"Yay!" Misty cheered when Staryu surfaced. " To bad you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work if you wash it off with water."

"She thinks she knows everything. " Ash complained.

"He doesn't complain when I tell him all that." Rain blinked up at Brock. "why?"

"Because you're his sister. " Brock laughed, "He knows you know everything."

Rain nodded that made sense to her.

"Butterfree, Sleep powder!"

Staryu seeing the attack coming, jumped in to the water.

"Tackle it from under water!" Misty called,

Staryu shot out of the water spinning towards Butterfree but Butterfree dodged out of the way. Staryu didn't give up and kept trying.

"If Staryu can get Butterfree under water I win!" Misty said , "Water pokemon always have the edge in the water!"

Pikachu agreed. So did Rain.

" Pikachu, you're supposed to be on my side. " Ash snipped,

"Misty's totally hot." Daisy said.

"Well we three got the good looks in the family. " Violet said, " So I guess she had to get something."

Staryu shot out of the water aiming directly at Butterfree and sure enough hit into the water. He began struggling to get out.

"Butterfree return!" Butterfree vanished into it's pokeball. Ash shrunk the Pokeball and put it back on his belt. He then grabbed another Pokeball and enlarged it. He threw it. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

The ball burst open and Pidgeotto flew out ready to fight.

* * *

"Oh, yeah?!" Misty yelled holding out her pokeball. " Staryu, return." Staryu vanished in to it's pokeball. She switched pokeballs. "Starmie , I choose you!"

"Good. Good." Brock nodded.

"Evolved pokemon vs Evolved pokemon" Rain said, Eevee was watching intently. " Misty still has the advantage though since we're at a giant pool."

Eevee nodded.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind it away!"

Pidgeotto flew high into the air and began flapping it's wings really hard. Kicking up winds.

"Dive under then up!" Misty demanded.

Starmie did smashing right into Pidgeotto forcing it back down a bit.

"Use Wing Attack!"

Starmie came flying right at Pidgeotto who batted it away with one wing and sent it falling toward the water. Starmie came spinning right back up and smashed right into Pidgeotto.

"Give a Gust to blow it away!" Ash called.

Starmie came spinning towards Pidgeotto again. It was met by sharp winds caused by Pidgeotto's gust attack. It was sent flying back wards into a wall. The gem on it's chest began flashing showing it was in danger.

"Starmie!" Misty cried, "Oh, no Starmie's energy is just about to run out. "

"All right , Pidgeotto , lets get that trainer badge!" Ash called,

Suddenly, the whole room began shaking. Everyone looked around to see why.

A wall suddenly, burst open and a giant pump came through.

"Check out that there!" Lily said,

"Who invited the party crashers?" Daisy wondered.

Ash and Misty had joined them now on the side lines.

"Sorry to break in on you, ladies. " A female voice they knew well said as two people rose on a platform in front of them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. " Said the male.

With that they went into the whole Team Rocket introduction.

"The water pokemon have the advantage. " James said.

"But what if we steal that water away." Jessie asked.

"The Pokemon are ours for the taking. " James answered.

"and Mewoth knows just how to do it. " Mewoth said.

"What are they trying to prove? " one of the sisters asked.

With that a giant hose came out of the pump and landed in the water. It began sucking everything up.

"Our swimming pool."

"They're sucking it dry!" Misty cried,

"That's our water." One of her sister cried.

"Right I should give it back." Mewoth said, flipping a switch. The hose reversed and shot at them. Rain and Pikachu had gotten out of the way but were now by the side of the pool.

"We've gotta potect the Pokemon!" Misty cried.

"But...but what about my hair?!" Violet cried .

"Alright nows the time to suck them up!" Mewoth said reversing the hose once more.

* * *

Seel got caught up in the current and was headed toward the giant hose. It disappeared from sight.

"Oh, come back Seel!" Lily cried.

"Pikachu, Rain!" Ash reached for them. Eevee jumped on to his head and to saftey. He grabbed his sister's arm. And she wrapped another around Pikachu.

The current was too strong and they were ripped away from him.

Rain screamed and was forced under water.

"RAin!" Ash yelled diving in after them and trying to swim over as once again Rain was forced under the water. He dove under and grabbed them. Fighting the current so they could surface. "Water conducts electricity! Pikachu, ThunderBolt!"

Pikachu nodded and Shocked them all. Rain and Ash both getting shocked along with Team Rocket the hose and the pump.

"It's times like these that make me want to go straight." James said when it ended and they fell into the water. "Now I know how it feels to be all washed up!"

"We'll never come clean. " Jessie agreed.

They were sucked into the hose and shot out outside and into the sky.

"Team Rocket's Blasting off again."

Next to the hose Seel was clapping. Back inside the gym though Ash, Rain and Pikachu were trying to make it back to the side of the pool but kept going under. Ash was doing everything he could to keep Rain above water.

"Oh no!" Violet cried.

"Rain!" Misty yelled, as she and Brock made a run for the pump from different sides of the room which they had been blasted too when the water hit them. "Pikachu!"

They went under again and this time Ash couldn't get them back up easily.

Misty made a heroic jump and shut the lever off. The hose now off Ash was able to get them to the surface and over to the edge where Brock helped Rain out of the Water Eevee rubbing up against her legs as she stood shaking. Ash and Pikachu pulled themselves out of the water .

After baths so no one got cold, dry clothes and calming Rain down. Daisy gave Ash the cascade badge for saving the gym. No one objected they agreed to spend one more night and Misty showed Rain the Aquarium in the gym. Rain was awed and vowed that she would get over her fear and one day learn how to swim.

* * *

 **I was watching the anime while doing this so I used what really happened in the Episode . I'm going to try and do all my pokemon battles with that much detail.  
**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please, R &R. **

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is my thought that I would like them to see every kind of pokemon so we will be seeing a lot of the pokedex. Now I will vary from the story now and then just like in this chapter but I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The next day they set out for Vermilion City. Rain as always had Eevee on her shoulders .

"Hey, sis." Rain reached in her phanny pack as the three older kids looked at her. "Look what Daisy gave me." she held a blue stone in her hand. "It's a water stone. I was told if I use it I can evolve Eevee into Vaporeon. But we agreed not to. It's cool huh?" she put it away. "Is it true that you had to use one on a Staryu to get Starmie?"

"That's right ." Misty said, secretly frowning at her sisters. "What's that?!"

A bunch of flying types landed with people on their back. One was Dusty.

"Daddy!" Rain cheered and he picked her up and spun her over his head. Then put her on his hip. She pointed her Pokedex just like Ash was doing. "Pidgeot, Charizard, Fearow, and Dodrio. " She put her pokedex away. " I have a new pokemon."

"Really?" He asked his eyes full of love. " What is it?"

"Jack a kid from Pallet gave me a Magikarp." She showed him the pokeball. " I don't know how to raise it since it's considered the weakest pokemon ever. "

Dusty laughed.

"I'll teach you away, " he looked at Ash, Misty and Brock. "I want you to come with us to our Village Headquarters. It's not far from here. You're mother is already there , Ash. "

"Okay." Ash nodded, "Are we in danger? "

"Not right now." He laughed, " No, I want you to come because it's the home of the Poke Network."

Rain cheered face lighting up and eyes shining.

"Oh, can we?!" she cried, "Oh, please!"

"Of course. " Ash nodded. Misty and Brock were nodding. " Is it a far walk?"

"We're gonna fly, kiddo." The woman winked. " You can come with me on my Dodrio"

"Brock, you go with Sephen on Pidgeot and Misty with Alef on Fearow, I'll take Rain and Ash on my Charizard ." He got on and put Rain in front of him then reached down and pulled Ash on behind him. "Lets go , guys. The surprise is waiting. "

They flew up into the air. RAin was fun. Ash was looking around in Awe Pikachu held firmly in front of him. Eevee was being held firmly by Rain.

* * *

They landed about an hour later and Dusty got off while Ash hung onto Rain. He reached up and Ash passed Rain and Eevee down. Their mom fell on them the very moment was on her feet hugging her and kissing her cheeks. Dusty helped Ash down and he too was grabbed by his mother.

Misty and Brock laughed.

"Mom, these are our friends." Ash finally said, " Brock and Misty. They are traveling with us. "'

"Oh, nice to meet you." she shook their hands. "Now Rain, is that the pokemon that hatched from your egg?"

"Oh," Rain said as Eevee stretched out at her feet. " No, Hugh gave me Eevee. My egg hatched into Abra with a cool move. "

"Really?" Prof. Oak walked up. "I hope to see it in the tournament. "

"What tournament?" Rain asked "Do I get to enter?"

"That's right." Dusty said, showing her a flier. " The Poke Network is holding a tournament for little kids who are not trainers yet, kids who just became trainers , kids who have tried at the League and adults. I thought you would like to enter. They are giving out prizes. The sign up is almost over for your age group."

"Yeah!" Rain cheered, as they were lead to a table with people at it. "I'm Rain Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'd like to enter the tournament please?"

"How old are you?" A lady asked with a smile.

"6."

"The rules are simple. " the lady nodded, " You can switch pokemon as many times as you want whenever you want. But you must recall pokemon after each battle. We heal your pokemon after each battle. Pokemon can use hold items. " she smiled, "How many pokemon do you have?"

"Four." Rain replied,

"Please name them."

"Abra, Eevee, Paras, and Magikarp."

The lady nodded. She was typing

"Okay, I need some form of ID."

"Okay." Rain got her Pokedex out and handed to her. The lady looked shocked but nodded and began typing. Finally , she handed it back. "All registered . The match will begin in three days. "

"Thanks."

"We'd like to enter the trainer tournament. " Misty said, "I'm Misty from Cerulean City."

"I'm Brock." Brock said, when it was his turn. "From Pewter City."

"and I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. " he handed over his pokedex. "Thanks. Will ours be in three days too?"

"No." The lady smiled, " It will start whenever the kids tournament ends. "

* * *

Dusty lead them to the place he called HQ . It was a few miles outside of the village. There was another village. They were lead to a house.

"Here we are. "Dusty replied, "This is going to be your new home, kids. Come on I'll show you your rooms. Misty can stay in Rain's room and Brock in Ash's."

Rain took her dads hand and was lead upstairs. The first door was his and their mothers room. The one on the left side was Ash's it looked a lot like his old one. Ash loved it. The one across from Ash was a bathroom. The one at the end of the hall was Rain's .

The ceiling was painted blue with white clouds and flying pokemon were painted in it. The walls were fields, plains, woods, forests, lakes, rivers, oceans, mountains and everywhere else you could find pokemon. Her carpet was green like grass. Her bed looked like a pokemon nest.

"WOW!" she cheered running around. "This is so amazing! It's my dream room!" she pulled open her closet. " All my things are here too! Wow this is a huge closet! Where's that door lead? My own bathroom. "

"You have one too, Ash." Dusty whispered, "so you don't have to share with us or your sister."

"Thanks, dad." Ash whispered back.

Rain slammed into him and hugged him then his mom.

"This is great!" She beamed. Eevee was running around after her smelling everything. "Abra! Paras! Magikarp! come see our room!"

She threw her three pokeballs and her pokemon popped out. Abra and Paras began exploring Magikarp just began flapping around.

They ate lunch then Dusty went to show them around.

"We've built our own communities all over. " Dusty explained. He had Rain riding on his shoulders Ash, Brock and Misty walking around with him. Eevee was walking with Pikachu on the ground. " We help Pokemon and people all over the world. We're called The Rescue Society. As my children, " He didn't correct himself so Brock and Misty felt included. " You will all be welcome. The people will help you. They can teach your pokemon moves, make them forget moves, sell you inclusive items, and a lot more . Members can get missions . There is a trading center and a center for rescued pokemon. "

"Wow." Rain said in awe.

"Dusty." A man smiled "Oh, are these your kids finally?"

"Yes, Ash, Brock , Misty and Rain."

"Do you have any grass types?" the man asked.

"I do." Rain replied climbing down. She held out a Pokeball. "This is my Paras."

"Please let me see it." Rain shrugged and let her out. " Ah, yes." he nodded, "how about I teach your Pokemon a new move."

"What do you want in return?" Ash asked, Brock smirked at his protectiveness.

"Nothing right now." The man replied, "I normally collect tiny mushrooms in return for teaching a pokemon."

Rain nodded and dug into her new satchel that her mom had given her. She was using instead of a backpack. She pulled out a zip lock bag.

"Here." she held it out. It had four tiny mushrooms in it." Paras gave me them. I have four. "

"If you give me two i will teach Paras Cut."

"Okay!" Rain handed over two mushrooms. "Okay, Paras, I'll come back for you later. This man is going to teach you a really cool move okay?"

Paras spoke and Rain nodded.

"Okay, see you later." she took her dad's hand.

* * *

Another person offered to teach Eevee Headbutt by a girl's mom. The girl was about her age. The woman wanted Rain to play with her daughter for a few hours. Rain bit her lip .

"Rain really doesnt like playing with other kids. " Dusty replied, " she ..."

"Well, that's okay I guess that's okay." the mother sighed "It's just all my little girl does was either go on walks to the hill or watch the Poke Network. "

"Hello, my name's Rain." Rain said, to the girl. " Isn't it time for the Pokemon Habitat now?"

"Yes it is!" the girl cheered, "do you want to watch with me?"

"Yes, I do." Rain pulled out her T.V. "Lets watch out here. It's nice out."

"I'm Lisa!"

The two sat down in the garden and began watching.

"You found Rain's one weakness. " Brock laughed. He was holding Eevee. He held her out. "This is Eevee. Please , be careful with her. Rain is very protective of her. "

"Of course. " the mother laughed, " I have a Flareon of my own. I know how to take care of Eevee's young man."

* * *

Rain was talking with Lisa when the other's came back. She grabbed Ash.

"Can i give Lisa my tv?" she asked, " no one talks to her or anything and she wants to be a Prof like me . She doesn't get to watch a lot..."

"Sure." Ash smiled "as long as you want to. It's okay you wont hurt my feelings. I'm just glad you're making friends."

Rain hugged Ash and ran over to Lisa and gave her the T.V. , Charger and Battery Pack. Lisa hugged her. Eevee came running over happily talking to Rain.

"You learned Headbutt?" Rain asked and Eevee nodded. " That's cool!"

They began walking until they came to the man again.

"I need to see your Paras again tomorrow." he said, "no payment. She needs a little more training before she learns Cut fully."

"We'll be back tomorrow then." Dusty said, "Thanks, Cut Master."

* * *

As they ate dinner Dusty told them about switch training. Where you send in the weak pokemon you want to train first then recall it for another pokemon. Rain beamed at the idea.

 **Okay, I need help again!**

 **The Tournament is next Chapter or the one after so I know what the other prizes will be but i need help thinking of what the kids prize should be.**

 **1\. Nidoran (male)**

 **2\. Sandshrew**

 **3\. Nidoran (Female)**

 **4\. Machop**


	8. Chapter 8

Rain and Lisa played together with their pokemon while Paras trained. The Elder of the Village had given Rain a Soothe Bell and Rain had tied it around Eevee's neck. It was supposed to help them become friends faster. Rain didn't understand how but it looked cute around Eevee's neck. Dusty had taken Abra off early in the morning, with Rain's permission , saying he was going to have one of his pokemon to teach it Fire Punch and Ice Punch.

She'd told Prof Oak about Abra knowing Thunder Punch and he'd been so excited. She'd also shown him her pokedex and what she'd done to it so she could get all sorts of information. She'd set it to alert her when pokemon leveled up. So she'd know what kind of moves they knew and when they learned them. He said he was impressed.

Lisa was happy to have Rain has her knew friend.

"Hey, Rain." Rain looked up to see Gary. People were glaring at him. "You seen Gramps."

"DADDY!" Rain bellowed at the top of her lungs. Then held her arms up as Dustin came running and scooped her up. His Magmar in front of him ready to fight.

"Who are you?!"

"Wait!" Ash, Misty and Brock had come running as well. Ash stopped Magmar. "His name is Gary Oak. He's Prof. Oak's grandson. Rain doesn't like him because he's mean to everyone. "

"I see." Dustin nodded, " Rain, sweetie, It's time to go home. Go with Misty, Brock and Ash now. I'll take care of Gary."

"Okay, Daddy."

* * *

It was finally the day!

Rain woke up put on her daisy duke shorts, a new black shirt that only covered her upper chest and had no sleeves it zipped in the back. She pulled on her trainer gloves, her socks and shoes, then put on her phanny pack then began brushing her hair.

"Morning Rain." her mother came in. "Oh, you look so cute." She kissed Rain's head. "Here , let me."

She put Rain's hair up in her signature pigtails that were short because her hair was only to her shoulders. She then put tied them off with ribbons and put Eevee and Abra's pokeballs on the ribbons on her right pigtails then did the same for Paras and Magikarp's pokeballs.

"There just to make you look even cuter . "

"Thanks, mom."

Rain grabbed her satchel and put it on. She then ran downstairs. After breakfast they headed out to the field where the tournament was being held and checked in. Lisa ran up.

"Rain!" she beamed. She bent down to pet Eevee then stood back up." Are you entered too?"

"Sure am." Rain replied hyperly. "You entered. "

"Yeah." she nodded, " I heard that the prize for winning is a Pokemon. "

"Wow, really?" Rain asked in awe. "That's so cool I wonder what it is."

"Ladies and Gentlemen . " A voice called, over the loud speaker, "It is time for the tournament to begin. All children in the tournament should come over to the judge."

"Good luck." Rain's family called as the two ran off hand in hand with Eevee following.

* * *

Rain stood on her side of the field ready to go . She was in the first battle. Against a boy.

"Choose your first pokemon!"

"I choose, Magikarp." Rain called tossing Magikarp's pokeball. It came out splashing about.

"Go, Spearow!"

"Begin!"

"Use Peck!"

"Magikarp, Return!" Rain called then threw Abra's pokeball. "I choose , Abra!"

"Do you only have useless pokemon?" The boy called, "Oh, well, Furry Attack!"

"Teleport!" Rain yelled,

Spearow fired the attack but Abra vanished and reappeared behind it.

"Thunder Punch!"

Spearow's cry filled the air as it was electrocuted. It got a peck in then Abra teleported again.

"Are you okay, Abra?" Abra nodded. "Okay, lets keep this up then."

"Get up and lets win, Spearow!"

Spearow fired off several Furry attacks at his owners command. Abra kept teleporting to dodge then kept getting in close and hitting it. Finally, Spearow fainted.

"Abra, return!"

"Spearow, return!"

* * *

"Is my Abra still weak now?" Rain called.

"You'll pay for that!" he called back. " Caterpie!"

"Magikarp!"

"this thing again? " The boy growled, " What are you doing?"

"Return!" Rain called, " I choose you, Eevee!"

Eevee ran forward.

"Tackle."

Eevee side stepped then put it's paw on it and batted it away. Rain sweat dropped the boy blinked as his caterpie hit the side of the stadium wall and fainted.

"Eevee, that wasn't a move. " Rain called, " Cant you at least just Tackle it?"

Eevee walked over and bit it. Then threw it back at it's trainer. Rain pulled out her beeping Pokedex.

"Eevee learned Bite because of the training I did yesterday?" she blinked. "Well, okay, Bite it again, Eevee!"

"String shot it!"''

Eevee side stepped and bit it then carried it to it's trainer who took it out of her mouth . Eevee than ran back to Rain's feet and sat down.

"Winner Rain!" the announcer's voice held laughter. The whole crowd was laughing.

"Eevee." Rain giggled and petted her. "Return. Good girl."

"Next pokemon!"

"Magikarp!"

"Sandshrew!"

* * *

"Magikarp, return!" Rain called, " I choose you, Paras!"

When Paras appeared she pointed her Pokedex. Mostly, because she'd never seen a Sandshrew before. She also found that in addition to cut she had also been taught Giga Drain by the man. She smirked.

"Scratch!"

"Jump up to avoid it, Paras!"

Paras jumped and Sandshrew fell over Paras landed on it's back

"Giga Drain!"

Energy flew from sandshrew into Paras. Paras Jumped away and landed in the grass.

Sandshrew got up and lunged at Paras who once again jumped out of the way.

"Hit it with Cut, Paras!"

Paras slashed at Sandshrew who dodged and was hit with a scratch.

"Now use Poison Sting!"

"Idiot !" Rain called, "Paras is a Grass/Poison type you can't poison her!"

Paras rolled out of the way.

"Giga drain it again to restore the health it just took!"

The Energy flowed again.

"Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew rolled into a ball and shot at Paras .

Paras ran around with the ball/ Sandshrew following.

" Paras, jump in the air and land on it!" Rain ordered.

Paras stopped and let Sandshrew get close then jumped up when it was close and landed on it.

"Now hit again with Giga Drain!"

Sandshrew fell flat on it's stomach. Paras sat on him and was laughing.

"The winner of the first match is Rain Ketchum!" The announcer called.

Rain picked up Paras.

"i'm glad you enjoyed your ride, Paras. " she smiled, "You did good, lets get you healed up."

She recalled both Eevee and Paras and took them over to the Nurse Joy who was with the Ranger Society. Nurse Joy healed them and gave them back. Eevee popped out of her ball.

* * *

"Paras didn't know Giga Drain three days ago did it?" Misty asked, "Didn't you say that Paras didn't learn Giga Drain until lvl 44. "

"Normally that's true." Rain said they were watching the other battles and she and Ash were scanning everything. Gary was doing the same. " But I forgot that Paras can also learn Giga Drain by going to a move Tutor . Paras spent three days at the Tutor's learning cut and the Tutor must have taught her Giga Drain as well. I'll have to give him more Tiny Mushrooms. Paras shed some just this morning. "

Dusty smiled, Rain was in his lap. He took his hat off and put it on her head. She beamed up at him and fixed it so she could see. She leaned back against his chest.

"I didn't know that." Gary frowned, "How do you?"

"Because Rain watches Poke Network." Misty replied, " She learns everything from that."

"I just thought about something ." Ash said, "You told me that Vermilion gym uses Electric types like Pikachu right?"

"That's right." Brock nodded, "Why?"

"Aren't Ground types immune to Electric types?"

"Good job , Ash." Misty praised, " That's right."

"So I need to catch a pokemon like Sandshrew, or Geodude, or onix?"

"That's right." Brock smirked, Ash had finally figured it out. " Unfortunately, most of them can only be found in dark caves. "

Ash sighed, and Rain giggled. Then perked up. She had the solution. Or rather Lisa had. There was a cave near by that she'd tried to go to but none of her pokemon knew Flash and it was dark.

* * *

Rain cheered when Lisa came up . Lisa stood ready pokeball in hand.

"Choose you first Pokemon!"

" Horsea!"

"Oh, good. " Rain sighed, in relief. " Lisa only uses Grass types. "

"Bellsprout!" Lisa called. " Vine whip!"

Rain scanned Horsea and wanted one.

"Hey, sis do you have a Horsea?"

"Hm?" Misty asked, not looking away from the fight. "No, but Lily does. "

"Darn." Rain pouted " I want one."

Misty laughed, "It's a cool water pokemon. "

Rain watched in awe then cheered louder than anyone when Lisa won.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain and her Pokemon fought through the ranks of the tournament and was soon standing in the Finals . Today they were having a break though. She was running through the Village looking for her dad. Finally, she found him with the others who had come with him to get them.

" Daddy!" Rain called and ran up to him. " Is there a Flash tutor around here?"

Ash, Misty and Brock blinked at her.

"Yes there is, honey." Dusty frowned. "Why?"

"Bro needs a ground pokemon. " Rain explained. " And Lisa told me about this really dark cave by the hill. I know Abra can learn Flash." she frowned , "But I like the moves she has but it's to help bro..."

Dusty laughed and handed her a Pokeball.

"Here this is my Jolteon. " he let his pokemon out. "My kids need Flash to light the cave. Go with them and listen to them."

Jolteon nodded and nugged Rain until she got on his back. Jolteon nugged Eevee to jump on. She jumped up then on to Rain's shoulders. Jolteon began running with the older kids following. They soon found the cave. Jolteon began talking as soon as they entered the Darkness.

"He says to cover your eyes." They did. "Okay, Jolteon, Flash!"

The whole cave lit up.

* * *

They looked around sure enough cave pokemon were all over.

"Cool!" Rain said, looking around. "Can we train here?"

"I hope so." Misty replied she'd already had Staryu out. "I want to teach Staryu Swift and Bubble Beam. "

"I want to train Paras." Rain cheered, "May, I get down, Jolteon?" Jolteon lay down and let her off. "Thanks, come on out , Paras."

"Poliwag, I choose you!" Ash said letting out the tadpole. " Okay, what about you , Brock?"

"I think I'll train up my Zubat." Brock answered letting the bat out. " he'll also allow us to find each other with it's Supersonic."

* * *

"I'm hoping to evolve you." Rain said to Paras as they walked along looking around. " I like you as you are, buddy. Really I do but you'll be even cooler when you're a parasect. you need a lot of training but you have the advantage here. So lets give it our best. "

Paras nodded determined. She wanted to evolve too.

She stayed with Jolteon not far inside the entrance. Ash, Brock and Misty had gone farther in. Rain didn't seem worried until she heard a yell. She jumped on Jolteon's back and they were off running.

Misty had found an underground pond and had been training Goldeen when Team Nightmare had shown up. Ash was holding the bleeding Misty. Her ankle was hurting her.

"Bro! Sis!" Rain came over and Jolteon let her down as the ground shook and Onix burst out of the ground. Brock climbed out of the hole after it. "Brock!"

"Geesh, that Jolteon must be fast." Brock said, " You got here before me."

"it was a wild ride." Rain nodded. " It's Team Nightmare again. "

"That's right." Julia said, " It's been awhile."

"and we've been training. " Rain snapped, "You don't stand a chance."

"Really ?" Jake laughed, "Going to use Daddy's Jolteon?"

"If we have to." Ash snapped back. " You hurt Misty!"

"I'm fine." She sighed, " Go to Rain."

"I've got Rain." Brock said, "Well, lets get to it."

* * *

"Stop right there!" Dusty came running up with a man and the Elder. "Rain , Ash, Misty, Brock are you four okay."

"Misty's hurt." Ash replied, "But we're ready to fight."

"Rapidash." Dusty released a Pokemon. " Take Misty to the Village Doctor. "

Ash put her on the horse.

"Brock, go with." Ash said, "We'll be along shortly."

Brock climbed on behind her and they took off. Ash stood looking pissed.

"Jigglypuff, time to take the girl!"

"Same old tricks!" Rain growled, " Paras, lets take it down!" Paras jumped up and down ready and willing. Rain had her Dex out. " This one battle should do it, Paras!"

Paras cheered,.

"Jigglypuff, Metronome."

" Paras, hit it with Poison Powder and then a Cut attack!"

Purple powder fell over Jigglypuff. Then Jigglypuff cut it. Then jumped back as a blast of electric energy tried to shock him.

"Metronome." Rain said, "That's right , didn't the scientist say that Metronome does anything and you don't ever know what it will do."

"That's what he said." Ash nodded. as Dusty battled Jake. " She doesn't know what she's doing does she?"

"I doubt it." Rain shrugged. " Okay, Paras, it's poisoned so it looses hp . That'll help. Now use Cut !"

Jigglypuff sat down and tried Metronome while Paras just kept Cutting it. Julia was yelling at her Jigglypuff. Rain was getting bored. She sighed. Metronome shot out Razor Leaf that Paras dodged and Cut it one more time to faint Jigglypuff.

A light surrounded Paras and everything stopped. Rain cheered and threw herself on the giant mushroom pokemon.

"Parasect!" she cried, "We did it! Together you and I fulfilled your dream to evolve. I'm so proud of how hard you fought today and every day since we caught you. "

Parasect and Eevee were cheering.

Ash and Dusty were smiling fondly at her.

Julia sighed and sank to her butt. Knees on either side of her.

* * *

"I think it's time you come back home, Julia." The Elder said, " Have you not learned your lesson as of yet? "

"But if I don't stay they'll kill her." Julia replied shaking her head.

"Kill who?" Dustin asked, picking Rain up protectively. "Who are you people trying to kill Jake?!"

"Shut up stupid girl!" Jake snapped hitting her. "Breaking down because the target gave you a damn stone!"

"That's mean!" Rain yelled, "You shouldn't hit females! "

"I've had enough!" Ash snarled, "Butterfree, Sleep Powder that guy!"

Butterfree appeared out of his ball and put Jake to sleep.

* * *

Jake was haled off somewhere and Julia was taken to the Elder's place. The Elder turned out to be her gran. Misty had just stepped wrong on her ankle and it had swollen. She wasn't to walk on it for a few days. But other wise she was perfectly fine.

Ash showed them his new Diglett. He'd gotten it to lvl 12 and now it knew Mud- Slap. Rain showed Misty, Brock and her mom Parasect. They were overjoyed for her and Parasect.

That night Rain slipped out of her room and into the living room. Where Misty was. She lay with Misty and was soon asleep again. Ash and Brock had fallen asleep in the living room with Misty so they were all together.


	10. Chapter 10

Rain was chasing a wild Eevee who had stolen Ash's hat.

"Come back here!" She yelled, People around town were looking at her and smirking. " Hey, that's my bro's! I'm not even supposed to have it!"

Eevee laughed at her.

"I've had enough of this!" She yelled, " Eevee, tackle !"

Her Eevee slammed into the wild Eevee and they began tackling each other. Finally, the wild Eevee slammed into a rock.

"Pokeball go!" she stopped catching her breath and picking up her brothers hat. The pokeball shook and shook then flew into her hand. People gasped around her . "What? Was I not supposed to catch that Eevee?"

"It's okay." Dusty said walking up. "That Eevee has been reeking havoc in this town for years. No one has been able to catch it or figure out why it does what it does."

"Eevee, I choose you." The Eevee popped out. " Why are you stealing things ?"

Eevee began talking. Rain cocked her head.

"So you were stealing things because you were hoping to find a water stone and evolve into Vaporeon?"

The new Eevee nodded.

Rain sighed and got into her back pack she had switched back from her satchel because she didn't like the way it fit. She pulled out one of the new water stones. She was very good at finding stones and had most now displayed in her room. She still carried a few with her though. She held it out.

"Here. A water stone." She put it on Eevee's head. she pointed her Pokedex and got a scan as it evolved into a Vaporeon. "I'm not letting you go so now you are my Vaporean."

Vaporeon ran around happily.

* * *

Rain handed Ash's hat over guiltily when they got to the tournament area.

"I wanted to see if it looked Cool on me like it does on you." She explained, " So I took it. Then the wild Eevee stole. So I chased it and we caught it. It told us it wanted to Evolve to a Vaporeon so I gave it a water stone. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ash sighed running fingers through his hair. then putting his hat on. "You have five pokemon now?"

"Abra, Eevee, Parasect, Magikarp, and Vaporeon." Rain beamed, "It's really cool. I have a lot of Pokemon now!"

"NOW!" the announcer called, "It's time for our final battle in this part of the Tournament!"

Rain beamed Dick smiled in fondness and shood her off.

Rain ran to her spot. She clenched her teeth as the Arena ground shook and a water field appeared. She sighed, she'd been taking swimming lessons with Lisa and wasn't scared anymore.

"Choose pokemon!"

"Magikarp!"

"Vulpix!"

"You don't know your type match ups!" Rain called as they were told to begins. "Magikarp, return!" She threw another pokeball. " Vaporeon, I choose you!"

"Ember!"

"Go under the water and vanish!" Rain called, knowing that Vaporeon could vanish in water. Ember missed, "Now, Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

Vaporeon popped out of the water and blasted water at Vulpix who was blasted into the water.

"You should recall that pokemon!" Rain called, "Fire is weak against water! Water pokemon have the advantage in water!"

* * *

It became apparent that the boy had no idea about advantages and had only won because so far they hadn't used element fields . The next field was the fire field and he chose a staryu.

"Oh, brother." Rain murmured. "Magikarp, return! Abra, I choose you!"

Dusty was laughing from his seat in the stands. Oak was smiling and shaking his head at the girl.

"Start off with Water Gun!"

"Abra, teleport !" Abra vanished, " Now use Thunder punch!"

Staryu was electrocuted but kept fighting until it was taken out.

"Maybe I'm used to Sis's Staryu but that Staryu isn't really that tough." Rain said standing with her arms behind her head having recalled Abra. The field became a rock field . Ash was laughing now and Misty smirking looking superior. "Well, as you know I'm Choosing Magikarp."

"Grrrr!" the boy growled, " Bulbasaur!"

"Again bad choice!" Rain called, she sighed and tossed a ball. " Abra, come back out!"

"Use vine whip!"

"Teleport!" Rain sighed, she'd been looking forward to a good fight. " Use Fire Punch!"

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way then slammed into Abra. Abra vanished after it appearing back in front of Rain.

"Are you okay?"

Abra nodded.

"Okay, " Rain nodded, "Try another Fire Punch!"

Bulbasaur was ignoring it's trainer and Vine whipping everything in sight. It was helpful because Abra was not getting off a hit.

"Okay, are you annoyed as much as me?" Rain asked Abra nodded, "Should I switch?"

A nod.

"Abra return!" Abra vanished. " Parasect, I choose you!"

Parasect came out and the boy sputtered.

"Wait is you weak bug pokemon?"

"Paras is a Grass/ Bug type pokemon!" Rain called, back "and she evolved into Parasect here. Cool huh?"

"Why that one though?" He called, "Bulbasuar is a grass type. "

"Actually , Bulbasuar is a Grass/ Poison type Pokemon!" Rain replied, " and I sent Parasect wont get that much damage from the Vine whip your Bulbasaur is spamming "

* * *

Blubasaur kept using Vine whip but Parasect showed off some speed and kept hitting with Cut.

Parasect jumped away from the Vine whip and slashed out with cut again. Blubasaur finally went down.

"Did you get that pokemon in a trade?" Rain asked recalling Parasect.

"Yeah, Why?"

"It doesn't trust you yet." She shrugged, "that's why it didn't listen to you. "

The floor changed to the grass field.

"Sandshrew!"

"Eh." Rain sweat dropped, This kid wasn't listening to her about the type advantages. " Wanna battle Eevee?"

Eevee yawned.

"Okay, " Rain tossed a Pokeball. "Vaporeon! I choose you!"

Vaporeon popped out ready to fight.

"Water Gun!"

"Hit it with Rapid Spin!"

Vaporeon spewed water sending it flying as it rolled at it. It hit the ground hard. It stumbled to it's feet.

"Come on, you should've powered right through that!" The boy yelled, " Come on get up, and use the Earthquake move that Uncle taught you!"

Rain bit her lip. Did that thing really know Earthquake? If so then she was screwed. She didn't have any flying types.

"Use Earthquake. "

Sandshrew sat down and bawled.

"Get up and use Earthquake!"

Rain and Vaporeon sweat dropped.

"I feel bad for that poor Sandshrew." Rain sighed, Vaporeon nodded, "oh, well, it's a battle so use Water Gun."

Sandshrew went flying into it's trainer blasting them both off the field.

"Winner Rain Ketchum!"

Rain recalled Vaporeon and went to the stand where she stood on the first place stand. Lisa had come in third and the boy second. She beamed as she got a medal around her neck and a Trophy.

"Now the Prize for the first place winner!" A man walked up and made a show of handing Rain a Pokeball. " This Pokeball contains a Pokemon called Nidoran!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

Rain's mom took her Trophy and kissed her head.

Rain let the Nidoran out. It was a tiny female Nidoran.

"Hi." she said, "I'm your new trainer."

Nidoran blinked and began talking.

"Your brother?" Rain asked, arms behind her head again. " The man has him?" she talked again. "I don't know how but I'll try to get him. I cant make promises."

Rain walked up to the man who gave her Nidoran.

"Excuse me." He smiled at her. " My Nidoran says you have her brother."

"I have a male Nidoran yes." he nodded, "I watched your battles and I would trade it for that Parasect of yours."

Rain frowned in thought. Then nodded. They went to a trade machine and they traded. She then ran back over to her family.

"Now it's time for our Up Coming Trainers Tournament. " The announcer called "The first Battle will Be Ash vs. Alan!"

Ash stood ready to fight. He ignored everyone around him and quickly found out that Poliwag was going to rule this battle. Alan only had fire pokemon.

In the stands Rain was pointing her pokedex along with Gary. Who was frowning. Clearly not happy with how Ash was performing. Ash was winning hands down.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash , Misty and Brock fought through the ranks to the top four. Where Misty beat Brock but lost to Ash. Ash stood facing none other than Gary.

"Well looks like we're finally in a match against each other, Ashy boy."

"May the best man win."

Rain cheered loudly.

"Choose your pokemon!"

"I'll start off with Oddish!"

"Cute!" Misty and Rain chorused , "I want one!"

"Against Oddish I'll choose Pidgeotto!"

"Good, good." Rain said nodding. "Good choice."

"Sleep Powder!"

"Blow it away, " Ash called, "Gust! "

Pidgeotto flapped his wings faster and faster until a tornado kicked up and blew the Sleep Powder back at Oddish. He heard Rain cheering and knew he'd done the right thing. Sure enough Oddish fell fast asleep.

"What?!" Gary cried, " Wake up, Oddish!"

"Hit it with a wing attack, Pidgeotto!"

* * *

Ash and Gary had battled down to their last Pokemon. Diglett, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Poliwag were all down. Gary had had six pokemon and was now down to his Starter.

"It's Starter vs. Starter!" Ash called, "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Eevee, Go!"

"Ha!" Ash laughed, "we know how Eevee fights ! My sister has one!"

"I've seen that." Gary nodded. "Eevee swift!"

"No fair." Rain pouted, Eevee protesting beside her. "Eh! Bro's Pokedex isn't upgraded like mine!"

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I programmed mine to show what moves pokemon know and when they level up!" Rain cried, "Bro's is just programmed the way Prof. Oak programmed it. "

Prof. Oak smiled and laughed.

"Figured that out did you, Rain?"

"Of course." she waved it off biting her lip."Whoever wins this battle wins the tournament. "

"I can't believe Ash beat me. "

"Misty , get over it. " Brock sighed, "Pikachu , fought because the Ash is going to give Rain the prize." he was whispering in her hear but the adults heard. "It''s VS Recorder. He wants to give it to her so she can record battles for her research. "

"Oh." she nodded, " I get it. I'm over it. "

* * *

Pikachu ran around dodging the stars.

"Pikachu, thundershock it!"

Eevee dodged.

"Bite!"

"EH!" Rain yelled, "That Eevee is at least level 17!"

"17?" Ash muttered, "Darn!" he growled, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu dodged out of the way of Bite. And hit it with a strong Thunderbolt. Eevee screamed as it was electrocuted. The crowd all flinched they'd seen other Pokemon shocked by Pikachu and go down. Following suit Eevee went down.

"Winner, Ash!"

"We did it , Pikachu!"

Pikachu cheered jumping up on Ash's shoulder.

Misty stood on the third place space and got a water stone.

Gary stood angrily on the second place space and was given a TM.

Ash stood on the first place space and received a trophy , medal and the Vs recorder.

* * *

Rain cheered as she looked at it.

"Rain, Ash." Dusty smiled at them after dinner that night. " I have some things for you."

The four of them gathered around.

"I found these rare stones while I was in the Kalos region . " he gave Ash a watch with a gem in it. " This one is for you, Ash."

"Cool thanks."

"and for my little Princess." Dusty put a necklace around Rain's neck. "I had this one made into a Heart Pendant ."

"Wow!" Rain and Misty cooed, " It's so pretty . "

"Thanks , daddy." Rain beamed, "Oh, whose that for?"

"I thought your Abra would like it." Abra appeared from across the room. Dusty put a necklace around Abra's neck."I don't know what it does. You may want to ask your friend Hugh about it. They are said to be rare stones that can make pokemon more Powerful somehow. It is said that there are different stones to make different Pokemon stronger. "

"Cool!" They all chorused, "It's really cool."

"Oh, " Dusty handed them Key chains , "Put these on your waists where people can see them . They will show that you are friends of the Rescue Society and you will be welcome in any of our community's."

* * *

Rain was up bright and early playing with her Pokemon in the yard. Misty, Brock and Ash were with their Pokemon out there as well. Dusty smiled watching from the door sipping his coffee. He watched Rain laughing and his heart clenched he made up his mind.

"Ash , Misty, Brock, Rain." They all looked at him. " I would like Rain to stay here for awhile." Rain frowned, " Just for a small while. I'll bring her back to your group when you call from Vermilion City. I promise. I just think it would be nice to spend some time with both of you of course but I can't stop Ash from his journey. Please, just for awhile."

"Oh, fine." Rain pouted , "Catch lots of Pokemon, bro! Sis! Big Bro!"

Brock hugged her and whispered a thanks to her he missed his siblings calling him that.

"We're setting off today." Ash said, hugging Rain. " We'll see you as soon as we can. "

"Bye ." Misty hugged her. " I'll keep trying to teach Ash how to properly handle his Pokemon."

"Thanks."

Rain sniffled as she waved to them Eevee crying beside her. They waved back.

* * *

Rain sat at the Elders drinking a soda while several people talked about missions. She stared at the floor. This was boring. The adult tournament wouldn't start for a few days and her dad wasn't entering. He was right now trying to talk his way out of a mission and kept glancing at her.

" Take Rain along." The Elder waved her hand. Rain looked up. " She can help. She talks to Pokemon she can find out why they are terrorizing the village. "

"I'm not putting my daughter in danger."

"What village?" Rain asked, " We want to help!" Eevee agreed, " Can we please? We can take care of ourselves, Daddy. We want to help people and Pokemon both."

Dusty sighed.

"Your mother is going to kill me."

Rain cheered.


	12. Chapter 12

Rain beamed as she sat on Charizard's neck with her dad holding on to her from behind. On the left was Sephen and his Pidgeot. He looked like he was in heaven flying. She had to admit she was enjoying it too.

"Down there." Dusty called pointing. "Is an unofficial gym. Ash will probably be challenging it by now."

It had been ten days since they'd went there separate ways and she missed them. She had been having a lot of fun that was true but she wanted to get back out on her journey soon. She'd been playing and doing a lot of training against the school kids. She'd been told that the battle tournament had been broadcasting all over Kanto so people had seen them.

Dusty had crushed everyone in the adult tournament and had a won a TM case with the TM Thunder in it. It was in her back pack right now. He'd given it to her. She also had a Pokecard that got money out of the bank for her. That way she could get her allowance it was latest thing. Dusty had one for Ash.

She smiled to herself she could just see Ash taking on the gym. They began going down.

"We have a small village out here." Dusty said as they landed people were looking at them. "It's called Hidden Village..."

"Hello," Rain was holding out her Abra to the eldest person in the town. "I want to thank you for sending this Abra in her egg to Prof. Oak. Because of that I was allowed to go out on a journey early. I love my Abra very much. "

Several people were chuckling.

"So it was an Abra egg?" the man laughed, patting both Abra and Rain's head. " You seem to be taking good care of her. "

"I do my best." Rain replied letting Abra float around. "May I let out my Pokemon?"

"You have to." He said, " Pokemon are not allowed to be in Pokeballs here. "

"Right!" Rain nodded, " I choose you Abra, Eevee, Magikarp, Nidoran, Nidoran, and Vaporeon! " Her Pokemon Popped out looking around. " This is Hidden Village." She said as she put Magikarp in the lake near by. Vaporeon followed into the water.

* * *

Rain stared at the Bulbasaur trying to chase off the Pokemon trying to terrorize the village. Brock came up with a woman and instantly had an arm full of Rain.

"Big Brother!" she sobbed into his shoulder. " I missed you so much! Where are Bro and Sis?"

"We got separated. " Brock sighed as tears filled her eyes. " Don't worry, Rain , we'll find them. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to lots of Pokemon!" She cheered, "Come with me , Big Bro!"

"I'm sorry, Rain. " He smiled at her. "I'm going to look for Ash and Misty."

"Okay." She slid to her feet. "Don't battle any Pokemon around here though okay."

"I promise. " He petted her head. "I'll be back soon."He looked at her and smiled, "Zubat!" He let Zubat out of it's Pokeball. " Stay and watch Rain."

Rain beamed as Zubat landed on her shoulder then ran off to the Bulbasaur.

"I'll take over talking to them now." she said to it. "Hello, would you like some stones?" she showed them some stones in her hands. The Pokemon shook their heads so she put them away. "So please tell me what's wrong. we all just want to help you. None of us will hurt you hear. This is a Village for hurt and wounded Pokemon so they can get better. We get along with Pokemon and take care of them but you've been stealing the medicine. " She stopped thinking. "Oh!" the adults jumped staring at her. "I got it! You have a sick friend who cant move so you took the medicine but you don't know how to use it so you just keep taking more in hopes that you can figure it out and save it!"

They all nodded . One pokemon began bashing at the back of her legs telling her to go forward.

"I'll come with you." She nodded. "Eevee, Abra, we're going out for awhile would you come with me?" Abra floated past seemingly enamored with a male Abra across the way. Eevee jumped on her shoulder. Her male Nidoran ran to her side. "Okay, " she said looking up at her dad, "Eevee, Zubat and Nidran will protect me. So lets go."

Dusty nodded and they began following the Pokemon. It was a long hike but they came to a clearing deep in the forest. There were nests all around.

"It's an Eevee!" Rain ran over to it. She felt the Eevee's head. " High fever ..." she bit her lip grabbing a Potion. " You've been in a bad fight haven't you? Big Bro would be better at taking care of you but I'll do my best. Who hurt you?"

"That would be us." Jake's voice all spun except for Rain who was tending wounds. He had a new Partner. " We were counting on just this and that they would bring you and your brother along with them . Well, one out of two isn't bad. And you are the one we are most interested in. "

"Can the Eevee be moved?" Sephen asked, Rain chewed her lip but wrapped the Eevee grabbed as much Medicine as she could in her bed then stood and nodded. "Lets go!"

She and her Pokemon ran off with Eevee's friends. She ran as fast as she could. She was cut off by a Pidgey and a guy wearing the Team Nightmare uniform behind it.

"Eh!" she stopped, "Zubat, Supersonic, Please!"

Zubat did as told and Pidgey began attacking it's trainer. With that they ran or flew toward the Village.

"Big Bro!" She screamed as soon as she reached the Village everyone turned and faced them. "Bro! Sis! PIKACHU! THUNDERSHOCK!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder jumped off her head and shocked the people following her. She stopped breathing hard. Then ran to Brock.

"Help!" He nodded and she began unloading the Medicine. He set to work , Nidoran sat in Rain's arms as she sat watching Brock working. Eevee's eyes were on her. " You'll be okay, Eevee. " Her Eevee came running back over with her Vaporeon. Her Abra and female Nidoran came running over with that. "These guys belong with me. I'm sorry you're hurt. Not all trainers are as mean as Team Nightmare. "

* * *

Brock eventually told them that all Eevee need was some rest just as he finished saying that they heard laughing. They all looked up to see Team Rocket on a flying stadium. They released a giant hose to suck up all the pokemon.

Bulbasaur used his vines to catch an Oddish. As everyone began running for cover. Ash began pushing Bulbasaur toward the house where his sister and friends were. Once in they got the door shut. But Bulbasaur went out a window and on to the roof and began using it's vines to force the hose back. Ash burst out and tossed a ball.

"Pidgeotto!" He yelled, "Use Whirlwind to blow them away!"

Pidgeotto did as told and blew them away.

Rain was holding the wounded Eevee as they came out. She jumped and rushed toward the lake.

"Magikarp!" she screamed "Magikarp, are you okay? I'm sorry I left you out here!"

Magikarp surfaced and splashed her playfully. She laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay." she petted it. " I wanted you to play in the water instead of just in the ball. "

Dusty and Sephen had come running into the Village at that point. He sighed in relief and embarrassed Ash by hugging him then hugging Rain as well.

* * *

After dinner that night Rain made an announcement

"Bulbasaur wants to battle you, Bro." Everyone froze, " He says that if you beat him he will join your team. " She nodded she was feeding the sick Eevee. " Now Bulbasaur is a Grass/Poison type which type should you use against him?"

"Oh,!" Ash perked up . "I know this one! Grass is weak against Flying, Fire , Poison , Bug and Ice. Poison types are weak to Ground and Psychic attacks. My best bet would to go with Pidgeotto are Butterfree."

"Well, done, Ash." Brock chuckled, "Misty's been drilling him while we wander lost . She's as persistent as you are . "

"Good!" Rain beamed, Dusty was having a laughing/coughing fit in his coffee cup. " I'm going to bed. So show me Bulbasaur tomorrow. I'm really tired. "

Rain curled up in her bed . Her Eevee and the sick Eevee were curled up with her. Dusty kissed her forehead only to notice that it was warm. He frowned and went to see if they had human Medicine for his Princess.

* * *

Rain was sick the next morning and couldn't move because her head hurt so much. Melonie made medicine from the mushrooms her Paras gave her. But Rain was forced to rest the whole day. Though she insisted that she had to take care of the new Eevee. At one point Bulbasaur came in with Ash and Melonie. Bulbasaur was carrying a tray above it with it's vines.

"If you keep taking your medicine today you should be better by tomorrow." Melonie smiled as Ash fed the sick child on the bed. " You'll be up and running around all over the Village."

"Kay..." She mumbled, she blinked, the new Eevee was feeling better now and was licking her cheek. " Can I stay up and talk to him?"

"Sure." she nodded, as Dusty, Misty and Brock came in. " Just take it easy."

Brock looked over the Eevee.

"He's doing well." Brock laughed, " A few more days and he'll be all better his friends will be happy."

* * *

"HEY!" everyone jumped as Rain ran through the Village chasing the rescued Eevee. "Come back here with that stone!"

Her Eevee was asleep with her other pokemon by the lake. It was a week later.

The Eevee pawed at the stone and was suddenly enveloped in light.

"No, fair!" she cried, "That was my Fire stone!"

Sure enough it had evolved into Flareon. Flareon stuck his tongue out and began talking.

"FINE!" she declared, "Vaporeon!" Vaporeon jumped out of the water. " If we beat Flareon he'll come with us so lets give it our best!"

Vaporeon nodded.

"Water Gun!"

Flareon jumped to the side dodging and tried to tackle. Vaporeon jumped back in to the water dodging then came back out.

The battle became Water Gun vs Tackle. Neither one wanted to give up. Flareon was fast but not as fast as her dad's Jolteon and finally fell to Water Gun.

"Pokeball, GO!" she threw it and it hit Flareon and he disappeared in to it. The ball shook once, twice, three times, stilled and flew back into her hand. "We caught Flareon!" She cheered, "We only need a Jolteon!"

* * *

A few days later they were off once more. Rain happily with her new Flareon and Ash happily with his new Bulbasaur. Misty was teasing Brock about Melonie as they left the village to continue their adventure. All four looking forward to what would happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Rain and Eevee were running circles around the others. She was very hyper today and so was Eevee.

"What's up?" Brock wondered, "Are you happy about something?"

"I just need Jolteon and I have the original three Eevee evaluations. " Rain cheered, "That's great because I want them all!"

They laughed, Brock was studying the map because they were lost again.

"We need to get to Route 24. " Brock said, more to himself. "This should lead us right there."

After walking for awhile they came across a pokemon on the rocks.

"That's a Charmander." Ash said, "I wonder what's it doing out here."

"it's hurt." Rain said she was climbing onto the giant rock where the Charmander was he finally sat next to it. "Hello, my name is Rain and this is Eevee." She held her hand out and shook Chamander's. " I would like to know what you're doing out here? Charmander are not normally found in this route." Charmander began talking. "So your trainer said stay here and he'd be back for you but he hasn't come back?"

"That's terrible!" Misty cried, " We have to help it."

"He says he wants to wait for his trainer." Rain patted the Charmanders head. "Okay, we'll let you wait I guess. But do you know the way to route 24?"

Charmander pointed.

"Thank you." Rain jumped down. Ash caught her and set her on her feet. "We'll be going now."

with that they began walking away. It was a long walk but they finally came to a Pokemon Center as it began raining.

* * *

Rain stared out the window she and Ash were both a little on edge.

"It's still there." she sighed, "I don't know how I know but I do."

They suddenly heard a trainer and his friends laughing about leaving Charmander on a Rock in the forest. Brock went over and grabbed the trainer by the shirt and demanded that he go get Charmander. They were about to have a Pokemon battle when Nurse Joy interrupted. They tried to explain what Damian had done but she just sent Damian's group on the way.

"We've got to help it." Brock cried, "What are we going to do?"

"Simple." Rain stated running toward the door ."We go help it."

They followed. When they got there Charmander was being attacked by Spearow.

"Thundershock Pikachu." Ash yelled Pikachu sent out his attack and Rain was the only one smart enough to hide behind the rocks. Everyone else got shocked. "Next time make sure you don't shock us, Pikachu."

"bro his tail flame!' Rain cried she was on the rock. "We have to keep it lit."

"We have to get it back to the Pokemon center!" Misty cried,

Winds whipped around them and rain poured down as they raced back. Brock had Charmander wrapped in his coat and Ash had his around the tail making sure it didn't go out. They finally reached the center.

"It's almost out.!" Ash cried, "Now what. "

"Flareon, I choose you!" Everyone in the center, Damian and his friends included watched. "Flareon! Ember Charmander's tail!"

Charmander sighed in relief as his tail flame got stronger.

"Now hurry and get him to Nurse Joy." Brock said, "That tiny boost isn't going to last long if it doesnt get care quick."

* * *

nurse joy was ready and took quick action getting Charmander into the critical care unit.

They all stood at it's side. Rain sighed as they watched.

"Get better soon" she whimpered returning after her shower. "I hope you can hold on."

She and the others fell asleep.

They woke to Rain's scream the next morning. She came rushing out.

"Charmander's gone!" she cried, "we have to find it!"

"It wont help." Ash said, kneeling and putting his hand on his sister's shoulder. " Charmander knew we cared about it but it's still loyal to Damian and that's why it went back."

"I know that!" Rain cried, "But are we apart of the Rescue Society or not!"

"Well, we're like junior members or something." Misty said, "So I guess it would fall to us to make sure that Charmander gets somewhere safe and has a good trainer or home."

Rain nodded.

"Okay, " Ash and Brock laughed, "Lets go get it."

* * *

THey were walking back towards Charmander when they fell into a pitfall trap.

"NO FAIR!" Rain yelled, "TEAM ROCKET CHEATS!"

"We do not." Jessie laughed, "All is fair in love and pokemon."

They were wearing rubber suits.

"Oh, no!" she cried , she grabbed one of Brock's pokeballs. "Onyx I choose you!" Onix appeared. "Let us climb up you , please."

Onix nodded and they were soon out of the hole. Brock thanked Onix and returned him. Rain gasped when she saw they had both Eevee and Pikachu in a rubber balloon .

"Oh, no!" she cried, "I wont let you get away!"

"None of us will!" Misty cried, " Oh, look it's Charmander."

Charmander walked up and began talking. Meowth translated.

"It's saying you better give Pikachu and Eevee back to those guys now." Meowth said.

"It's got to be kidding." Jessie laughed.

Charmander tensed up shaking then released a huge stream of fire from his mouth burning Team Rocket and freeing Eevee and Pikachu.

"Eevee!" Rain cheered catching her pokemon who jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash echoed.

Damian came walking up he looked shocked.

"Thanks for the help, Charmander." Brock and the others all chorused petting it. " Way to go."

"hey Charmander." Damian said, "Been looking all over for ya."

"Damian it's you."

"What do you want?" Brock demanded.

"I came back for Chamander, just like I promised." Damian sneered, "So lets go."

"Don't do it!" Rain yelled grabbing Charmander's arm. " He doesn't want you! Not really! He just saw you beat Team Rocket and thinks you may be of some use to him now."

"Rain's right, Charmander." Ash cut in. " He doesn't love you."

"Careful, " Brock warned, "This trainer has already abandon you once before."

"Charmander is mine." Damian spat ." I'm the one who caught it remember?"

"Damian!" Misty yelled, "You bragged how you abandoned it."

"Good thing I did." Damian snorted, "That toughened it up besides what's wrong with dumping all the weak pokemon? I wasn't going to come back for it but now that I've seen what it can do I'm real glade I ran into you guys."

"See , Charmander." Ash said, "He doesn't care. He just wants a strong pokemon." Ash could feel an ache in his chest. He couldn't explain it.

* * *

Damian threw a Pokeball.

"Charmander, Return!"

Charmander swatted the Pokeball away with his tail.

"He's decided not to go." Ash confirmed, "he heard what we said and doesn't want to go with Damian anymore. He finally understands. "

"How do you know, Ash?" Rain looked up at her brother." Do you feel Pokemon's emotions like I can understand them."

"I think I must." Ash scratched his head. " Anyway, Charmander wants to come with one of us."

"Lets battle for it." Misty laughed.

"But we already know who would win." Brock sighed, " You'd beat me then get beat by Ash. Rain knows more about Pokemon then we do but she's not of a battler so she'd probably loose to Ash too. "

"I think brother should get Charmander."

They all agreed so Ash caught Charmander and they set off again.


	14. Chapter 14

Rain hummed happily as they walked along. Eevee was riding on her shoulders. Ash , Brock and Misty were surrounding her. Suddenly, they all fell into a pit fall trap. They used Onix to get them out. Rain frowned until they saw who was laughing at them a bunch of Squirtle and an Eevee were laughing at them. Rain fell in love at once.

"Eevee!" Rain declared "I want you to become my Pokemon! I challenge you to a battle!"

The Eevee spoke and Rain nodded.

"Fine!" Rain stated, "I choose you, Eevee!" Eevee jumped off of Rain's shoulder and was ready to go. "Start off with Tackle!" Her Eevee smashed into the enemy Eevee. The other Eevee shook it off and Tackled back. "Use Headbutt!" Rain called, Eevee nodded and did as told. "Now, Bite!" Eevee had just dodged a Tackle it bit the other Eevee. The Eevee went still. "Pokeball, Go!"

The ball shook. Everything had frozen around them. Officer Jenny had chased the Squritle off. Everyone was watching her. It shook again. Eevee stood in front of Rain ready to fight more. It shook a third time and stilled. Then flew back to Rain's hand. Rain and Eevee cheered. Rain let the Eevee out and got a stone out of her bag. "Would you please become my Jolteon?"

Eevee tilted it's head then touched it's paw to the stone and evolved. Rain cheered loudly.

"YAY!" she cried, "Now I have Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Eevee! This is great! " she talked to Jolteon. " My daddy has a Jolteon and I've wanted one ever since I met it. I have a Vaporeon, Flareon, Nidoran, Nidoran, Magikarp, Abra , Eevee and you! I get to keep all my pokemon with me. We're traveling all over so Bro can take on the gyms."

They were walking toward Vermilion City again. After awhile they stopped to fish for lunch.

* * *

"she's really happy. " Brock remarked, watching Rain introduce Jolteon to her other pokemon. "She really wanted that Jolteon. "

"I don't think it was because it was an Eevee evolution." Ash said, Misty was fishing. "I think it's because our Dad has one. " He touched the Key chain on his belt. "She's just a little kid and as much as she loves traveling with us I know she misses home as well. Or rather misses being away from mom and getting to know dad. Rain never had any friends she always kept to herself I think that's why mom allowed her to come with me and have a pokemon so early. That way she could make friends. If only with Pokemon. She's hoping Rain will grow on our journey and not be like she was back in Pallet Town. "

"That's a good theory ." Misty said, "I caught something."

"Suddenly they were drenched by one of the Squirtle from earlier. Pikachu jumped forward to shock it. Jolteon pushed Rain, who'd recalled her pokemon, and Eevee behind him and absorbed the attack. While the others took it.

"How he do that?" Ash asked.

"It's Jolteon's ability." Rain said, "Volt Adsorb it absorbs all electrical attacks and heals it's self."

Squirtle came out of the water.

"It's out of the Water now Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Get it !"

Pikachu attacked. But Squirtle dodged and went into it's shell sending it's self flying at Pikachu.

"It's using Rapid Spin!" Rain yelled, "Watch out!"

Pikachu got hit and fell into the lake. A Goldeen came swimming toward him.

"It's a Goldeen!" Misty cried, "Watch out, Pikachu!"

* * *

"Swim to shore, Pikachu, hurry up!"

"Oh no!" Rain cried, "I Choose You, Vaporeon!" Vaporeen slid into the lake. "you're fast in water go get Pikachu."

Vaporeon did as told of course as soon as they got to shore Pikachu was hit with Goldeen's horn. Rain growled picking Pikachu up.

"Use Tackle on it!" Rain told Vaporeon, "Disappear in the water and attack so it lands on shore."

Vaporean did as told.

"Pokeball Go!" Rain caught Goldeen and recalled Vaporeon. That's when she heard Ash and the others screaming. She watched them be caught by the Squirtle and gathered up their forgotten bags then ran toward town to get help and find a pokemon Center to heal Pikachu.

She ran as fast as she could. Hoping beyond hope that the three of them would be okay. She didn't stop running until she reached the Town later that night. She only stopped when she got to the Pokemon Center.

"Please help!" She cried, people were staring at her. "My brother's Pikachu was poisoned by a Goldeen while trying to protect us from the Squirtle Squad." She held Pikachu up. Nurse Joy took Pikachu and rushed it into the back. Rain sighed, and looked around. She found some phones and ran over to them. She called her dad and explained the situation. "And now the Squirtle have them. I'm going to go find and rescue them tomorrow, daddy. With Pikachu and Jolteon we'll be fine. I'm going to teach them the Thunder TM. "

"I want to help , Rain." Dusty said, "But we have a bit of a problem in Saffron right now and everyone is busy. I'll contact a researcher we have in the area to meet up with you and see if he can help you. "

"Okay, daddy. "Rain said, "I'll be really strong and rescue the others."

"I know you will."

* * *

When Rain woke up the next morning Nurse Joy told her Pikachu was fine and ready to go.

"Will you heal the other pokemon?" Rain asked her. " There are four of us who travel together and the Squirtle left their bags. I picked them up so I have their Pokemon too. "

"Of course." Joy smiled she took everyone's pokeballs and healed the pokemon. After that Rain let them all out and fed them then explained the situation before recalling them. She was just checking everything over when a man walked up. It was the man who'd given her the Nidoran.

"Rescue Society ." the man said, " I am Clause a researcher., Rain."

"Nice to meet you." Rain said, Eevee was on her shoulders and Pikachu on her head. " I'm off to save my brother, Misty and Brock now."

"Wait." Clause chuckled "I know where the Squirtle base is."

"Take me." Rain demanded.

"I will." Clause told her. "But first, your Parasect doesn't like me and I was wondering if you would trade me for it."

"I like what I have." Rain told the man." Except Magikarp. I've talked to him and he said he doesn't really like me as a trainer. I guess that's okay. Maybe he'll like you better."

Rain talked to Magikarp who agreed to go along with the trade and soon had her Parasect back.

"Now, Parasect knows Cut, Gigadrain, sludge bomb and Energy ball." Clause said, "Lets hurry and get going. Do you have a pokemon you can ride on?'

* * *

That's how Rain found herself riding on her Jolteon who was running beside Clause and his Rapidash. She'd scanned and marveled over the horse of fire before getting right back on track.

"I think you're faster than Daddy's Jolteon." Rain said when they stopped at a small cave entrance. Jolteon laughed at her. "Return."

"This is the back entrance." Clause said, "It gets tight but I think we can both fit."

"Okay." Rain said, "Eevee, Pikachu, lets go!"

They were soon in total darkness.

"I have an idea." Rain told Clause. "I choose you, Charmander!" Charmander appeared, "Light the way!"

Charmander nodded.

"Good idea." Clause nodded. The truth was he wasn't here to help out unless he needed to help out. Dusty had told him that he had every faith in his daughter and that she would need the confidence boost this would give her. So he wasn't to interfere unless he absolutely had to then to send in his report. He also had a gift for each of them. "I think we should be near the end. "

"I swear when I get my hands on those Squirtle." Rain muttered. "I'm going to have Jolteon shock the whole lot of them." they suddenly stopped."I choose you, Geodude!" Geodude appeared. They were at a dead end. "Move this rock out of our way so we can pass!"

With Geodude's help they soon standing in a cave. It was empty. He recalled Charmander and Geodude and they ran toward the cave entrance. Ash, Misty and Brock were tied up with Squirtle around them and Meowth.

"Squirtle Squad!" Rain yelled, "Release my brothers and sister this instant or you'll be sorry!"

"RAIN!" Ash, Brock and Misty called, "Be careful. "

"I challenge you to a battle!" Rain yelled, "If I win you have to release my friends." The Head Squirtle began talking. "Okay, fine!" Rain nodded, "I'll take on all five of you Squirtle! One by one!" the Head Squirtle agreed. "I choose you!" Rain yelled, tossing a Pokeball. "Parasect! " Parasect came out and happily scuttled around Rain. "Will you help me?" Parasect took position ready to fight. "Ready when you are!"

"When did she get Parasect back?" Misty wondered .

"I traded her Parasect back for her Magikarp." Clause replied, as the battles began. He was untieing them. He handed them each their bags. "Dusty wants her to do this on her own. "

"I'm so glad she's okay." Ash breathed Pikachu on his shoulder "and that you're okay, Pikachu."

"Rain ran all the way to the Pokemon Center to get Pikachu healed then called Dusty. They weren't able to send anyone but me. Dusty said to let her do it on her own so that she could have the confidence boost she needs. She spent the whole night planning on how to get you back. "

* * *

Rain meanwhile was kicking butt. She had planned on using Jolteon but had wanted to battle with Parasect again. Either way she had type advantage and was winning.

She was about to deliver the final blow to the Head Squirtle when Team Rocket showed up and began bombing them. They ran toward the cave but the Head Squirtle was laying on it's back and couldn't get up.

"Brother!" Rain yelled, as Ash covered for the Squirtle as another bomb went off.

"Squirtle you okay?" Ash asked, Squirtle nodded weakly.

"Here comes some more!" Misty yelled from where they stood at the cave entrance.

"Save yourself, Squirtle don't worry..." Ash started, but was cut off when Squirtle lifted him above it's head and began running toward the cave. It dodged the bombs and finally made it. They quickly made their way back through the other entrance and on to the top of the cave.

"No more Squirtle Squad." Jessie laughed, "The Towns going to thank us and we'll be hailed as heroes."

"Not so fast!" Ash yelled, Team Rocket turned in their hot air balloon to see them. "Squirtle Water gun attack now!"

Squirtle nodded and blasted a hole in the hot air balloon.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Looking around they saw the forest was burning.

* * *

"We have to help!" Rain cried, "Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

"Poliwag, Water Gun!" Ash yelled,

"Staryu! Starmie! Water Gun!" Misty shouted.

"Squirtle , if you work together we can combine our Water Gun's to put out the fire!" Ash told them they listened and shot the water guns at the fire with the others.

With that they set to work trying to get all the Pokemon into the Town's Pokemon Center to safety. Rain found a Sandshrew trying to protect some Rattatas. She ran over.

"Okay, " she told them "Listen up, You need to come with us." she picked up the two Rattata and put them in her bag. "We are going to take you to safety. " She picked up the Sandshrew and began running. She soon found that the smoke was so thick that she couldn't see. She kept going though coughing every now and then and wishing she had Pidgeotto or Zubat with her. She held Eevee and Sandshrew tight. "It should be just up ahead!" she wheezed. She refused to stop she was part of the Rescue Society and she'd show everyone that she wasn't scared. She finally made it out of the forest to see news crews filming and that Nurse Joy had set up an emergency station. The camera's were on her as she ran over. "I have two Rattata in my bag and this sandshrew. My Eevee got hurt as well. "

Nurse Joy healed them all up then yelled at her when she ran back in after tieing a cloth over her and Eevee's faces. She passed Ash on the way back in he yelled that he'd seen a nest of Caterpie that needed help but his arms were full. Rain hurried to help. It seemed like forever later before the fire was out. Sandshrew had began helping out Rain and Eevee after being healed.

* * *

Rain was now being forced to drink a lot of water and being checked over by human doctors.

"Little girl!" A News person called, " What are your names and what inspired you to help today?"

"My name is Rain Ketchum." Rain told them "This is my Eevee, my Vaporeon was helping put out the fire. That's my big brother Ash ketchum and his Pikachu. His Poliwag was helping. We are from Pallet Town. That's Misty she's a Water Pokemon Trainer from the Cerulean City gym. She was helping with her Staryu and Starmie and that's Brock. He used to be the Pewter City Gym leader. We were passing through on our way to Vermilion City." The others nodded. "We helped out because it's the right thing todo and because are members of the Rescue Society. We always help people and pokemon in need. "

That had everyone cooing over them for the next few days.

They were given Pokephones by Clause. Basicly they were cell phones in the shape of Pokemon. Ash got a Pikachu, Misty a Starmie, Brock an onix and Rain got a Sylveon.

With that they set out ready for their next journey. Before they made it out of Town though they were stopped. Squirtle wanted to join Ash and Sandshrew Rain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Update:**

 **I've decided that instead of just using first gen moves I'm going to use moves from all gens since I plan on making this one hell of a long fic.**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Pikachu**

 **Poliwag**

 **Pidgeotto**

 **Butterfree**

 **Diglett**

 **Charmander**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Squritle**

* * *

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Staryu**

 **Starmie**

* * *

 **Brock's Pokemon:**

 **Geodude**

 **Onix**

 **Zubat**

* * *

 **Rain's Pokemon:**

 **Eevee**

 **Parasect**

 **Nidoran**

 **Nidoran**

 **Vaporeon**

 **Flareon**

 **Joleton**

 **Abra**

 **Goldeen**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long time between updates I've been trying to work on some of my other stories and neglected this one hopefully I can get back to this one more often. I'm going to try and work on it more today but no promises.  
**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rain sat on a rock listening to the others argue about which way to go while reprogramming Ash's Pokedex. When she was done with that she gave it back to her brother and went back programming her VS Recorder so she could record as meany videos as she wanted to and sort them into files where she could watch and study them over and over again.

Then they were on their way again. Ash began bragging about all his pokemon. Misty pointed out that most of Ash's pokemon had followed him so he hadn't actually caught any of them.

"I can catch pokemon just like everyone else!" Ash yelled. "You'll see I'll go catch one right now."

With that he ran off.

"That was mean, sis." Rain said, arms behind her head. "He caught Diglett didn't he?"

"We weren't with him when he did so he could have. " Brock said, "Do you think he'll ask to borrow your Sandshrew for the gym battle?"

"He'll be smart if he does." Rain said . "Sandshrew already knows Magnitude. "

"Wow, he'll be able to beat that gym easily." Misty said. "Between Diglett and Sandshrew he should do fine."

They came upon Ash battling a Krabby with Pikachu. Rain began to record the battle. Ash finally threw a Pokeball and caught the Krabby. The Pokeball didn't vanish.

"It should have gone to Prof. Oak." Rain said, "But then again my Pokeballs don't go to him either but you're a legitimate trainer. If you have more than six pokemon the others should go to the lab."

"Oh, well. " Ash said putting Krabby on his belt where he was now wearing all his pokeball's because he'd learned his lesson when he'd gotten separated from his bag. Pikachu began talking and jumping up and down.

"Pikachu says there's a light house in the distance and maybe we can stay there tonight. " Rain translated. She pointed to the LightHouse. "Sounds good. "

* * *

They were exhausted when they arrived. Ash rang the bell and was greeted by a voice asking who they were.

"We are Pokemon Trainers looking for a place to stay for the night." Ash said.

"I can cook dinner." Brock offered. "Double Bacon Cheesburger's if you want. It's just for the night."

The door opened but no one was there.

"Uh, excuse me!" Ash called, "Do you get phone service out here?" he pulled out his phone. "I'd like to make a call and talk to Prof Oak. "

"Sure." A voice said, "Go ahead. "

Ash learned that Oak was already on his contacts list. He dialed.

"Hello?" Ash stared at Oak on his screen. "Who is this?"

"It's Ash, Prof." Ash said, "This is my new Pokephone. Rain has one too. " Suddenly, he notes that Prof. Oak is eating.

"Can I help you, Ash?" Oak asked, " I was alerted that you caught a Krabby. According to the data it's really small. My grandson Gary has a huge one. "

"Does he?" Ash asked, sweat dropping, damn that Gary. " Prof..."

"He's already caught 45 pokemon did you know that?"

"No, Prof." Ash said through clenched teeth. "We haven't seen each other since the Tournament. Now I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I have more than six pokemon and I was wondering why I can carry it with me?"

"Oh, that's right I need to talk to Rain about that." Oak said. Ash gave the phone to Rain. "There is a new system that allows pokemon to be stored in a PC in the Pokedex. I need you to program the Pokedex's and connect to this network. I'll walk you through it."

Rain began work and none of them noticed a large Pokemon coming up behind them to watch. Suddenly, they were being prompted to send some pokemon to the PC.

"I'll send Krabby, Butterfree, and Poliwag." Ash said and transferred them to the PC. "What about you, Rain?"

"I'll send Goldeen, Sandshrew and both Nidoran. " Rain said sending them. "Prof. if we want them we can get them by pressing the button and switching with the pokemon in our party right?"

"That's right." Oak said, "Well, good luck , kids. I'm getting back to my dinner. Where are you anyway?"

"At my Light House." The kids jumped because they had just noticed the Pokemon was there. "Hello, Oak."

"Get stuck in another Pokemon costume, Bill?" Oak laughed, "Well, teach the kids about Pokemon for me will you? Let Rain watch some Poke Network."

* * *

Rain was sitting in front of the t.v. watching her Tournament replay and memorizing everything he could. Bill was telling the others about how there was 150 pokemon.

"Didn't your dad tell us that there was over 700 pokemon?" Misty whispered to Ash who nodded back. " So he doesn't know what he's talking about?"

"I think he's just been in this light house too long that he hasn't caught up on everything." Brock chuckled back his eyes on Rain. He served burgers. Rain ate happily. "Bill would you like to see our Pokemon?"

"Oh that'd be great." Bill said, "You said you had a Goldeen?" Bill asked Rain who nodded absently. "I'll trade you that Goldeen for a baby Dritini I found. I'm a fan of Goldeen."

"Okay," Rain said, "I'd like a Dragon Pokemon! I love Dragon types. " They did a quick trade. " I'll send Parasect to the PC and keep Dritini for now."

Rain ignored them and focused on her network.

Bill marveled over how well they took care of their pokemon. He then went on to tell them about a giant pokemon he had seen once when he was younger. They talked for a long time before they heard the noise Bill said was the Pokemon. They ran outside Rain ignoring all of them to watch T.v. she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

"One night I heard this very strange sound coming from across the ocean. " he pulled out a device and played the sound. " I ...I want to meet him...That's what it said to me." Bill said, Pikachu looked at him doubtfully. "Sometime ago I heard a similar sound. Headed to the Light House from the Ocean. Lets be friends. I want to meet you. One day I heard the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean. I want to meet you too. I want to be friends. It was answering me back. Some foggy night that pokemon might come here and meet a friend that it's been seeking for a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon. " Bill beamed.

"This sounds like a fairy story for Rain." Misty hissed to Brock who tried hard not laugh. "Too bad she didn't come with us. "

"But will you try and catch this pokemon?" Ash asked,

"Why do I need to capture it?" Bill asked, "Meeting it would be enough for a chance to study it would make my wait worth while. "

Suddenly, they heard the cry of the Pokemon again. They turned to face the Ocean. A huge shadowy Pokemon was heading toward them.

"That's a Dragonight." They looked down to see Rain. " The sound woke me up. I saw that pokemon on T.V. before we began on journey. Lance the Dragon Tamer from another region was using one in a battle against a Gengar. "

"Dragonite?" Bill repeated "I've never seen one so big."

"Neither have I but I'm getting it on video to send it to Prof Oak." Sure enough she had out her VS Recorder and was filming.

Bill hit a button on his device. The light house lights began changing colors. Dragonight seemed to react to the lights.

"It sounds like it's singing." Misty said serenely.

"Would you care to dance?" Brock asked her, bowing.

"Oh thank you." Misty said curtsying.

The two began dancing.

"You don't want to dance do you?" Ash asked, Rain.

"No, Thanks I'm busy." Rain said. It was getting closer.

* * *

Suddenly something exploded hitting the Dragonight. Dragonight crashed into the light house destroying the light. Brock and Misty took cover while Ash protected Rain who persisted on filming the whole thing. the Pokemon began retreating .

"Please don't go Pokemon!" Bill called." Please stay with us! I've waited so long to meet you. "

Bill kept begging the Dragonight to stay. While the explosions kept hitting it and they ran down the stairs to the cliff. Rain filming the whole time.

"Hey!" She suddenly cried, "Look!" she pointed at her screen. she zoomed in. "It's team Rocket they are shooting Dragonight. "

"What can we do?" Ash asked, Bill was still begging. "Hey, what if I send Pidgeotto over with Pikachu on his back and shock them?"

At that moment Dragonight swipped at the cliff and sent the three of them flying. With that it turned to leave. Rain kept filming. She was going to send this to every Pokemon Researcher and see if she couldn't start her career young. She had managed to get everyone in the frame at one point. Ash noticing this took the recorder and filmed Rain beaming as she and Eevee waved at the camera.

"Tonight's discovery of the giant Dragonite was filmed by future Pokemon Professor Rain Ketchum." Ash recorded his voice. " She's six years old and is traveling with her big brother. She wishes to study Pokemon Battles. The discovery was originally made by Bill at his Light House here in the Kanto region. The attack on the Dragonite was made by Team Rocket but we didn't notice until Rain zoomed in. "

Rain beamed as the sun rose . She stood with Bill and her Eevee. They were smiling at each other and shaking hands.

They were on their way after a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Rain was typing on her VS Recorder sending the recording out to every Pokemon Researcher and Professor in the world. She was so happy and excited to have witnessed and recorded the giant Pokemon.

"I'm already getting hits!" Rain cried, "Prof. Oak says that he's amazed and that's not what he meant by having Bill teach us about pokemon."

Misty snorted and Ash laughed.

Brock smirked.

"Okay, Ash lets go over what you're going to do in the gym. " Misty said.

"Well, Diglett, Sandshrew, Geodude, and Onix would be best." Ash said "They are all Ground type and immune to Electric attacks. But I don't know what kind of Pokemon the gym leader uses other than electric. "

"Lt. Surge." Rain said, "Uses Electric type Pokemon and his most prized pokemon is his Raichu."

"That's the evolved form of Pikachu." Ash said, "What other Pokemon does he use?"

"According to the information I can find he has a Voltorb, Pikachu and Raichu. " Rain informed, " But he mostly just challenges trainer to one on one battles and uses his Raichu. " Rain looked at Pikachu. "Would you like to evolve to a Raichu? " Pikachu spoke to her. "I didn't think so but I thought I'd ask. Now it says that he likes to brag about how he evolved his Raichu right when he got it so that means..."

"It didn't learn the speed attacks that it could only learn as a Pikachu." Brock said, "If he only uses Raichu our best bet would be Onix wouldn't it?"

"Does Onix know any moves that can hit from a distance?" Ash asked, suddenly, "I mean you used Bind on me but not much else. "

" I have a TM for Rock Slide." Brock said, Rain plucked it out of his hand and put it in her TM case. "Where did you get that?"

"Daddy won it and gave it to me. " Rain explained taking Misty's TM as well. "I taught Pikachu and Jolteon Thunder because the case came with Thunder. Now, I'm going to teach Vaporeon Water Pules. "

"While you do that I'll teach Onix Rock Slide." Brock said , "He also knows Rock Throw. "

"He doesn't know any ground type moves though?" Misty asked,

"Onix, doesn't learn a Ground type move until lvl 37. " Rain said, "Sand Tomb. Then again at lvl 43 for Dig. Dig can also be taught by TM. Also it can also learn Earthquake and Bulldoze by TM. However, it can learn Earth Power, and Mud slap by Tutor. "

Brock sweat dropped, Misty cocked an eyebrow and Ash seemed to be thinking .

"Okay what about Geodude? How good is it?"

"Geodude learns it's first Ground move at lvl 12 Magnitude which is a very good move. " Rain informed, "It then learns Bulldoze at lvl 22 it Evolves at lvl 25. It can learn Earthquake and Dig by TM and Earth Power and Mud Slap by Tutor."

"Okay, now Sandshrew." Ash said, he really seemed to be thinking this through.

"Sandshrew learns Magnitude at lvl 14 and that's the only Ground move he will learn as a Sandshrew as he Evolves at lvl 22. He can learn Earthquake, Dig , Bulldoze by TM. Earth Power and Mud Slap by Tutor."

"and Diglett?"

"Mud Slap lvl 12, Magnitude lvl 15, Bulldoze lvl 18, Mud Bomb lvl 26 It evolves at lvl 26. It can be taught the same TM's as the others and the same Tutor moves. "

"Okay!" Ash declared "I've decided to go with Diglett!" he nodded, "Not only does it have more Ground moves but it's so small that it'll be harder to target."

"I didn't teach him that." Rain said blinking at Misty.

"He's learning on his own." she giggled back.

Rain beamed.


	17. Chapter 17

After wandering around for what seemed like ever and getting some good training in they finally arrived in Vermilion City. They stumbled to the Pokemon center.

Nurse Joy smiled and took their Pokemon. Eevee and Pikachu both looked exhausted. A boy came running in with his Rattata .

"That's the 15th one this month." Joy told them. "They all lost to Lt. Surge."

"He must be a great trainer." Ash said,

"So Ash you scared already?" Misty teased.

"No way. "

"Well you talk tough but when it comes to seeing how tough it is you turn chicken . " She smirked at him. "Besides the badges you do have you got out of Pity."

"I did not!" Ash growled, "I beat Brock even if I did borrow your pokemon! and I would have beaten you if Pikachu would have fought."

The two began bickering meanwhile Rain was scanning the pokemon. Ash was doing two things at once until Nurse Joy broke up the fight.

"They say when two people fight they really care about each other." Nurse Joy said.

"Me care about him/her?!" Ash and Misty chorused then huffed and turned their backs on each other arms crossed over their chests.

Rain looked at them in thought Brock could just see the wheels turning in that head of hers. Nurse Joy giggled. Suddenly a noise sounded.

"That signal means your pokemon have recovered. " She informed them. They went to get their pokemon. Eevee and Pikachu were eating apples on the counter the rest were in their Pokeballs.

"Wait!" Rain said, as they all went to put their pokeballs away. "We need away to tell these Pokeballs are ours in case they are ever taken from us. "

"Then it's a good thing I am here."

* * *

They turned to see Clause.

"Clause!" They chorused, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for four bright stars." The man informed, "I have gadgets for you."

"Yay!" Rain cheered, taking a handheld computer. "Internet access to keep up with the Professor's and researchers. Everything's going digital these days. "

"Indeed." Clause laughed, "All of us mark our Pokeballs with these Infinity symbols. " he handed them each a bag. "Just put them on the front of the ball. It's the same as your Key Chains. Also I came to inform you that from now on instead of contacting Prof. Oak for Pokemon updates and everything you can just contact Richard Elder. He's..."

"One of the worlds leading experts on Pokemon!" Rain cut in looking excited, " He's been all over the world even to Kalos! It's said he's seen every Pokemon there is! and has an even more advanced version of the Pokedex that covers all the regions. I read his Paper on Pokemon migration patterns it was totally amazing..."

"I'll have to tell your father that." Clause gave a nervous chuckle and patted her head. In his mind he was thinking that this kid needed more social interaction if she was already reading boring papers like that. He hadn't gotten past the first paragraph before he'd fallen asleep. Ash was snickering. Rain didn't just like things she obsessed over them and Richard Elder was one of her worst obsessions. She'd wanted to meet him and pick his brain since he first appeared on Poke Network. "His number is in your phone. You will actually be getting a chance to meet him..." Rain's cheer could be heard around the whole Center causing Ash, Brock and Misty to blush as people looked over at them. " very soon. There is a tournament here in Vermilion. " He had everyone's attention. " You enter here at the Center with Nurse Joy and it begins in a few hours. Your father is here to see you and he's brought your mother. She's freaking out over your little film post."

"She would be." Ash and Rain muttered, but all four rushed to Nurse Joy to register.

* * *

"Ash! Rain! Brock! Misty!"

People from the RS watched as Delia Ketchum greeted the four of them. Rain ducked her and ran for Dusty .

"Daddy!" Dusty chuckled and spun his girl high above his head. "Daddy! I got a Jolteon! I have all three now!"

"Congrats." Dusty laughed settling her on his shoulder. Rain was beaming. "I'm proud of you. What all do you have now?"

"Abra, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Nidoran, Nidoran, Dritini, Sandshrew, and Parasect. " Rain quoted, "Parasect is really happy to be back and I'm glad to have her back. " Rain then began telling her dad of everything that had happened since they last saw each other. " big brother insisted that I get in the video so I did. "

"You had me worried sick!" Delia cried at her daughter, "Helping out with that fire! I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you running out of those woods. All four of you! I know you have to help the Pokemon but please be more careful!"

The kids just beamed at each other. Suddenly, Rain squealed.

"You're Prof. Elder!" she said to a young man. "I've read all your papers! You paper on Pokemon Migration Patterns really helped me to understand why I can only find certain pokemon in certain areas at certain times..."

"You got through it?" Oak asked, walking up with several other Prof.'s and Researcher's. "How did you manage that?"

Rain was suddenly on her feet and greeting everyone. She had Misty filming as she shook each and every hand.

"Really, dad?" Ash asked, scratching the back of his neck "You really spoil her. Bringing her to a tournament and a Pokemon Research convention. "

"The Tournament was more for you." Dusty replied, as several people laughed, "Lt. Surge demanded that they have a children's event because of his daughter. So Rain just lucked in to that. Bringing her to the convention however was planned. I didn't think you were going to make it. I was ready to send out a rescue party."

"We could have used it." Brock said, "our pokemon were in bad shape and we were no better."

* * *

Rain sat chatting away with Elm and Elder on Pokemon eggs and showing them the one she'd found in her bag and had been taking good care of. She told them how she'd had it since Mt. Moon but didn't know where it came from. Suddenly, an announcement sounded that the children's tournament was about to start she excused herself and ran to check in.

"BROCK!" She cried running over. "They wont let me film because I'm taking part!"

"I got it." Brock chuckled taking the Recorder. "Go get ready."

"Thanks bro!"

With that Rain ran back stage trying to figure out which Pokemon to use. She was told she could use all of them even those from the PC she had permission to carry them all during the Children's tournament. She put all the Pokeballs in her hair and decided to keep them that way if she got too many Pokemon she would start using the PC again. She beamed to herself. Eevee was on her shoulders. She noted that the only other person with a pokemon out of their pokeball was a girl around her age with blond hair wearing camouflage. She figured that had to be Lt. Surge's daughter. She also figured that because the girl had a pikachu standing next to her.

* * *

Rain stood on the field facing a boy. She noted that Lt. Surge was in the Judges box and thought that was a little unfair as his daughter was competing.

"Choose your Pokemon!" Lt. Surge said.

"Go, Staryu!" The boy yelled,

"I Choose you!" Rain called, smirking. "Jolteon!"

Jolteon popped out his ball sparking and reading to fight. The boy looked on the verge of tears. Surge looked interested.

"Begin!"

"Rapid Spin!" the boy yelled.

"Dodge!" Rain yelled, Staryu flew straight at Jolteon who was suddenly a yellow blur and across the ring. "Now, get in close and hit it with Thundershock!"

Jolteon ran at Staryu.

"Bubblebeam!"

Bubbles shot at Jolteon but he dodged them and smashed into Staryu releasing the Thundershock and sending it flying. It landed at the boy's feet fainted.

'Amazing!' called the announcer ' I don't think I've ever seen a Jolteon ever move that fast before!'

"I wonder what it's nature is?" Elder said, he watched Ash pull out his pokedex and point it. "I didn't think Oak's pokedex told you that."

"Rain re programmed them." Ash explained . "Jolteons nature is a Timid nature. "

"Perfect for a Jolteon. " Elder nodded. "She re programmed it?"

"She's very good." Dusty said, "It's why I wanted you all to meet her. I have no doubt she'll be joining you one day. "

"I'm giving this girl my Pokedex." Elder decided.

"I saw her first!" Oak protested. "I gave her a spectacular Abra that knew Thunderpunch and she loves very much."

Said Abra was currently pissing the boy off because his Koffing couldn't hit it.

"I wonder what move she'll get rid of when Abra learns confusion." Misty said, as Abra Fire Punched the Koffing. "Having all three punches is good but Abra is a Psychic pokemon. "

"She'll toss Teleport." Ash said, knowingly. "Although it does make for an annoying strategy."

That caused a few laughs.

* * *

Rain's Abra was now officially hated by every trainer who went up against her. Rain stood scratching her cheek. It was lunch break and several kids were complaining about her Abra.

"Well, I don't think you're annoying. " she told Abra. "and it's not our fault none of them seem to have any real kind of strategy behind their battling skills and we do. " Abra and Eevee happily agreed. "Oh, hello, Prof. Elder." She stood up beaming. "May I help ...HUGH!"

Ash frowned hard as Rain sped past and smashed into Hugh knocking him to the floor. Hugh laughed at her and helped her to her feet. He'd been talking to the Kalos Regions Prof. Sycamore . Ash noted the two looked a lot alike. Not for the first time did Ash question who Hugh's father really was. Hugh walked Rain back over and was introduced to Dusty who frowned as hard as Ash. Delia sighed at both of them and elbowed them hard until they greeted him and were polite about it.

"Excuse me," Elder said, amused, "I hear you re programed that ancient outdated dinosaur Oak gave you?"

"My Pokedex?" Rain asked, noting that the Convention was paying attention but pretending not to do so. Elder hadn't chosen anyone to give his pokedex to yet. He was considered the best so everyone was wanting to see who he would choose. They were shocked mostly that it was a six year old who wasn't even supposed to be a trainer yet. "Yes, I did. I kind of had to. It didn't tell me anything I wanted to know and wasn't very conducive to helping those becoming Pokemon Trainers either. "

"Indeed." Elder said, he pulled out his latest pokedex. "Here, you show great promise I want you to have my Pokedex instead. " Rain tossed Oak's pokedex aside and took the new one. Misty caught it and shrugged to Brock as she put it in her pocket. Rain marveled over her new one. "Ash, you too show promise. I would like you to have my new Dex model as well."

"Thank you." The Ketchum siblings chorused. "We'll do our best to fill them, Prof. Elder. "

Ash quickly transferred his pokemon out of the Pc in the old Pokedex and into his new one not wanting to take a chance that they were not the same PC. Elder smirked at him for that. Ash gave Brock his old one and Brock took it he had a brother who would love it. Actually, he would love it.

"Tre Bien, Petite Une." Hugh laughed, "The best Pokedex for the best future Professor."

Rain beamed and laughed.

"With this I'm one step closer to achieving my goal." Rain said, "Are you going to show some of your fairy Pokemon in the Tournament?"

"That would not be fair non?"

"I guess not." Rain agreed, "You'd sweep everyone. Unless of course someone comes at you with Poison or Steel Pokemon. But Steel Pokemon aren't found in this region. "

Hugh smirked at her.

"poison." Ash muttered, " I need a Poison pokemon. Bulbasaur is only half poison. I need something like Grimer, Ekans, Koffing..."

"Your brother is plotting against me, Petite Une." Hugh chuckled again. Rain turned and glared at Ash who was still going through every Poison pokemon he could think off. "He is actually being quite accurate."

"We've been grilling type advantages in to his head ." Rain said, with a shrug. "He can almost name all of the Kanto Pokemon with type by heart. "

Delia was in awe. Her Ash was actually learning to think and use his head. This Pokemon adventure had been a wonderful idea as had sending Rain with him. Dusty on the other hand was laughing.

"Have you taught him stats, natures, and abilities?"

"She's taught me to go for my Pokedex to figure it out." Ash finally cut in. "I'm learning Abilities first. Then Moving on to Natures I already know about Stat reducing skills. "

"Gary is going to be so upset when he finds out your are actually using your head ." Hugh replied, "I saw him the other day and he was bragging about how far behind you were because you were just rushing right into things and not thinking things through."

Ash ground his teeth. Again thinking about the 45 probably more by now pokemon that Gary had caught.

"He may have caught more pokemon than me..." Ash bit out. "But, I care more about my pokemon than he does. I get to know all about them while he just catches and battles with them. "

Oak was not happy to hear what Ash had to say. No his Grandson could never do any wrong.

* * *

After lunch Rain's Nido's got a work out. Going into battle after battle for the first time since being caught. Rain had worked with them though. Sandshrew also got some fight time. Eevee decided she wanted in on a few battles as well. Rain never lost . She may get one or two pokemon fainted but she always won the round and got healed after.

Finally, it was her vs Lt. Surge's daughter.

"RAIN KETCHUM VS LIL SURGE!"

The two girls stood across from each other both having a pokemon at their side.

"CHOOSE!"

"GO!" Lil yelled throwing a ball, "Magnimite !"

"I choose you!" Rain yelled switching pokeballs, "Flareon!"

* * *

"Why did she switch?" Ash asked, " She was going to use Sandshrew."

"That is true." Hugh said, "But, it is not known here in Kanto that Magnimite and Magnaton are also steel type pokemon as well as Electric. Steel Types are weak against Fire types. Coincidentally, these two pokemon are the only steel types to be found in this region. "

Ash was staring at his pokedex which was basically telling him the same thing. He nodded.

* * *

"Thundershock!" Lil yelled.

"Flareon!" Rain called , "Dodge threw it get close and Ember!"

As it turned out Lil had a problem with hitting her target. Flareon was easily able to dodge the attacks and get in close. Magnamite did not like the fire or getting Burnt. It floated around trying to put out the flames while Lily tried to get it to fight.

"Magnamite!" Lil called, "Come on use Thundershock!"

"Flareon, again Ember!"

That one last attack finished it off.

"It must have been a baby." Rain said to Flareon and Eevee "and I'll bet my shiny new Pokedex that this was it's first battle."

"So what if it was ." Lil pouted.

"Told ya." Rain said shaking her head. Then looked at Lil. "Come on next!"

"Voltorb!"

Rain recalled Flareon.

"I choose you, Sandshrew!" Rain said, she smirked. "Magnitude!"

"Thundershock!"

The Ground began shaking and Voltorb was hit hard. Rain whistled. It was the first time she'd used that attack she never would have guessed it was that strong. Still Voltorb survived it.

"You're a gym leader's kid and you don't know about type advantages?" Rain called, "Sandshrew is a Ground Pokemon it's immune to Electric types. In other words you can't hurt me but I bury you. Magnitude!"

Pikachu suffered a similar fate and Rain won the Tournament. She got another shiny trophy but this time instead of a Pokemon she got the TM for Dig. With that she instantly amused everyone by teaching it to Sandshrew then stealing Ash's Diglett and teaching it as well as Brock's Geodude and Onix before putting it in her TM case.

"Well, she did say we would need Dig." Ash said, reclaiming his pokemon.

"Yes, but it's more than a little Ironic. " Misty said, "I suppose they did it for a reason."

She nodded to where Lil was crying to her dad. She looked so small sitting on her dad's giant arm.

Rain was just happy she'd been able to help her brother get one step closer to earning his Third Badge.


	18. Chapter 18

Rain was showing the Professor's and Researchers how she'd programmed her VS Recorder as the others got ready for battle. Ash was dead set on using this tournament to improve Diglett and get it ready for the gym. It was a good idea in theory but Rain had pointed out that other trainers probably were planning on doing the same thing.

"Excuse me." Rain looked to see one of the little kids from the kids tournament. "I liked the way your Nidoran Male battled. " the boy said shyly.

"I'm not trading pokemon right now." Rain said, just as shyly. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." The boy said, "Thank you anyway."

With that the boy fled back to his mother.

* * *

"Rain seems to be doing better." Delia said to Dusty. "Before if that boy would have approached her she would have run for a place to hide until he went away."

"I told you you made the right choice, dear." Dusty chuckled, kissing her cheek. "It's what's best for both of them. They both need this. "

"I know." Delia sighed, "But I miss them. That's all. " she suddenly lit up. "Lets have another."

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Rain asked popping up on Dusty's lap. She gave them a look of wide eyed innocence "I would like that. A little baby I can teach about Pokemon! I can catch it's first Pokemon! And read it Pokemon books! And Research Studies! and teach it to take care and love Pokemon!"

"We don't know yet, Rain, honey." Dusty said quickly. "Mommy and I need to talk about it."

"Okay." Rain said, "I want a baby brother."

With that she turned and began recording.

* * *

Ash watched his sister from where the trainer's were waiting.

"What's up Ashy boy?" Gary asked, coming up beside him and following his line of sight. "How's she doing?"

"Good I guess." Ash sighed, "She's trying and god forbid anyone say she's a genius at battling she'd never believe it."

"With all this winning she's been doing you think she'd gain some confidence. " Gary said leaning against Ash in a casual way. "She knows everything."

"She had to do something when dodging everyone." Ash replied, "She's opening up a little I guess. She's really taken to Misty and Brock. "

The two kept talking as they waited for their turns. Brock and Misty watched from near by.

"Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

Rain leaned over the rail cheering for Ash and recording everything so he could learn from it later she wasn't the only one watching the battles. They all watched so they could learn from their mistakes. She loved this. She was filming and scanning. Delia had her pokedex for her. After four battles Delia said something.

"Oh, look Ash's Diglett went to lvl 15." Delia said,

Ash had pulled out his pokedex when it had began beeping.

"Diglett, finish this!" He yelled, "Use Magnitude!"

"and to think his teacher said he was un teachable." Rain said with a smug smile. "I seem to get through just fine."

Delia snorted and began giggling. Dusty looked shocked.

"She just couldn't motivate him." Delia said once she'd recovered taking note that the whole convention box was paying attention to the battle and their conversation. "When did Pikachu learn Thunder? He shouldn't know it yet should he?"

"I have a TM." Rain said, motioning to the bag at her feet. " Daddy gave it to me. I taught it to Jolteon too. "

It was after Gary's fourth battle when they broke for the night. They would pick up the next day.

"I can't believe that Diglett got to lvl 15. " Ash beamed, "If I can get it to 18 I'll be set. "

"I can't believe I lost!" Misty growled.

"That's what you get for only having two Pokemon." Gary said, they were sharing a booth with Brock and Rain. The adults were all around them. "That last battle was tough. It's going to be hard to place in this one. "

"I agree." Ash moaned, "my whole team was exhausted after all that. They laughed at my Krabby but he showed them."

Gary snorted. His eyes straying to Rain who seemed focused on something she was watching on her Recorder. Then focused on his milkshake.

"Hey, Rain." She blushed and slid closer to Misty." I ordered this but I don't want it anymore why don't you have it." He passed his shake over to her. Her eyes got big. "Go on, it's okay."

Rain put a straw in it and took a sip. She glanced at Gary and offered a shy smile. Then went back to ignoring him.

"That's progress." Gary hissed to Ash who nodded. "She didn't start screaming and crying when she saw me earlier or when I sat down. "

* * *

Rain pounded on the door of the hotel room where Ash, Brock and Gary were staying . She wanted in. Gary finally answered looking pissed. Rain shot in and in to Ash's bed. She curled up with Eevee in her arms as close to Ash as she could get. Gary walked over to the bed. Brock was in the other one.

"You're in my spot." Gary yawned. "Budge up a bit." Ash had woken up. He moved over more taking Rain with him wrapping his arms around her. Gary slid back into the bed. He turned the lights back off. "Night, Rain."

Rain made a noise but other wise said nothing. Pikachu curled up with her and Eevee.

Brock watched from the other side of the room a smile on his face. He wondered how Misty would act when she woke to find Rain gone.

* * *

A loud scream and someone pounding on the door woke them the next morning.

"You didn't tell Misty you were coming here?" Ash mumbled as they all sat up and Rain crawled to the end of the bed. Brock had gotten the door and was calming Misty down. "Rain."

"I left a note." Rain said , "It was on my pillow."

"I didn't see it." Misty cried from the door.

"Well, take her back over to your room." Brock said, "we have to get dressed."

Brock picked Rain up and gave her to Misty.

Rain was soon getting a shower and getting dressed. When she and Misty were ready they joined every one going down to breakfast. Eevee was riding on Rain's shoulders.

Delia began cooing over Rain .

Rain indulged her throughout breakfast. Then they were off to the Tournament.

* * *

Ash and Gary fought and fought throughout the day. The battles were hard and brutal. All of their Pokemon gained lvl's and lots of them. Rain got it all on her Recorder from Brock's lap. They had a break at lunch.

"You're a cute Growlithe." Rain said to Gary's Growlithe. Everyone watched her grab a stone out of her phanny pack and give it to the Pokemon. "There you go." she told her as she evolved, " Now you're a cute Arcanine . " she petted Acanine as it licked her cheek and thanked her. "You're welcome. I'm sure he would have evolved you sooner if he had a stone. I just seem to find them wherever I go. " Rain smiled at the Pokemon who was sitting and happily talking to her. "Yes, I do have other stones why?" She cocked her head to one side. "Well, okay, I'll talk to him." she walked over to Gary and grabbed one of his Pokeballs she released an Eevee his starter and began talking to it. She showed it the stones she had. Eevee shook it's head. "Okay, well Arcanine was worried that you might want to evolve. I just wanted to make sure you didn't. " Eevee began talking again. "Yeah, sure hold on." Rain went to where her Eevee had just finished eating and picked her up she took her over to Gary's Eevee. "Okay, you two play nice now. I'm going to go eat my lunch."

With that she skipped off to eat.

"Your sister evolved my Pokemon." Gary told Ash.

"She does that." Ash shrugged sitting down. "If a Pokemon wants to evolve and needs a stone she just randomly gives them out. She likes making Pokemon happy and don't worry about the stone she finds them randomly. She wont expect anything in return."

"Doesn't mean I wont give her something." Gary said, "Does she want any kind of Pokemon? What else could I give her?"

"She wants a Horsea" Misty said. "We saw one battle and she's wanted one ever since."

Gary excused himself and took off. Ash laughed he could just see Gary running off to fish up a Horsea for his sister.


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is he?" Oak asked, looking around the next round was about to begin and Gary was no where to be seen. Just as he spoke Gary came running over. "Where were you?"

Gary ignored him and walked to Rain.

"Hey, Rain." As expected Rain half hid behind Dusty. "Here." he handed over a Pokeball "It's a Horsea. Misty said you wanted one and I wanted to thank you for helping my Arcanine. "

"Wow really?!" Rain asked excitedly, as she took the Pokeball. "I was wondering how I was going to catch one! Misty only has an Old Rod. I'm so happy thank you! I wanted one so bad!"

"Well, thank you ." Gary said , "Take good care of it."

With that he walked away. Rain beamed at her Eevee as she put Horsea's pokeball on one of her pigtails. She was riding on cloud nine. She had never liked Gary but he'd just won a lot of points in her book. She was beaming happily.

The battles were soon in full swing.

* * *

Ash and Gary both barley made it to the Simi finals. Ash had battled and battled his Diglett had learned Bulldoze and Mud Bomb then evolved. Ash was excited about it he hadn't been expecting it.

"Okay, so Dugtrio knows, Magnitude, Dig, Bulldoze and Mud-bomb." Rain said, "He's going to rule Lt. Surge." Said man was standing near by and silently agreed to himself. "I'm surprised that Poliwag hasn't evolved yet. "

Rain was recording again. She was humming to herself as she did so. Dusty found the whole thing funny.

* * *

As if Poliwag had heard what Rain said, it evolved during a battle with a Vulpix.

"Wow!" Rain breathed, "I got two evolutions on camera wait until everyone sees this!" she smirked, "Think, brother!"

"Poliwhirl!" Ash called, "Use Rain Dance!"

"That's perfect!" Misty cheered beside Rain. "Great strategy !"

"Did we teach him this?" Brock wondered leaning on the rail. "I don't recall."

"He's learning on his own." Rain giggled.

"Now, Poliwhirl, use Bubblebeam!"

The jets of bubbles hit Vulpix and sent it flying into it's trainer's arms.

"Winner, Poliwhirl!" Nurse Joy declared. " Winner Ash!"

Ash lead Poliwhirl back over to them sure enough Rain was talking to it within seconds then he was sweat dropping as his Poliwhirl evolved into a Poliwrath.

"Yay!" Rain cheered she'd recorded everything. "This is great! You got two evolutions in one fight!"

* * *

"It is time!" Lt. Surge announced. " The final! Who ever so wins shall face me in battle before everyone! "

Both Gary and Ash looked determined as they faced each other. Ash turned his hat. Rain was on the sidelines in the front row.

"This is my brother Ash." Rain said letting them know she was recording. "And this is his best friend Gary Oak. They are facing off in the Final of the Vermilion Tournament. The winner gets to take on Lt. Surge. For their third gym badge. Here goes..."

"I'll start off with Fearow!" Gary called.

"Gary seems to forget that Ash's starting Pokemon was Pikachu." Rain told her VS Recorder. "You are about to see this fight Live!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!"

Pikachu took down Fearow, Eevee, and lost to Arcanine. Arcanine lost to Poliwhirl who lost Gloom. Gloom also beat Squirtle, but lost to Charmander. Charmander lost to Starmie who lost to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur lost to Shelder but lost to Dugtrio.

"and now..." Rain told the VS Recorder "It's down to Ash's Dugtrio and Gary's last pokemon. What will it be? It's Gravler. Oh, the tension in here is very high. I'm can't believe how totally epic this battle has been. And here we go..."

"Gravler, Rock Tomb!"

"Dig!" Ash yelled, Dugtrio vanished into the ground. " Come up under it and use Bulldoze!"

It was clear that Gary's Gravler was out classed by the annoying Dugtrio who , taking a feather out of Abra's book, kept vanishing everytime Gravler tried to attack. Gary suffered defeat.

"It was a great battle." Rain said, "Now Ash gets to take on Lt. Surge after dinner. Stay tuned."

With that she turned off her VS Recorder. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Gary was being graceful about his defeat as his and Ash's pokemon were healed he looked to be teasing Ash.

* * *

"WOW!" Rain cried, she was checking on how everyone had responded to the battle she'd posted. She was staring at her handheld computer. "Brother! I posted the fight between you and Gary and I've gotten so many hits on it! People are wishing you good luck and saying that they will follow you journey! You now even have fans out there!"

"What? Really?" Ash asked, she quickly taught them how to read the comments section and everyone was soon surprised. "I can't believe this. You weren't joking about everyone being on line these days. What is this site called anyway?"

"Youtube. " Rain said , "I'm getting requests to posts some older videos. "

"Did you post the Dragonight video on there?" Brock asked.

"No " Rain shrugged, " I posted it on a sight for Pokemon Professor's , and Researchers. I hacked my way on to the sight it was way too easy. " a few Professors and Researcher's laughed. "Nothing stops me from getting what I want and i want to be a Pokemon Researcher who studies how Pokemon battle. " she got up. "I'm going to go play with Horsea for awhile."

They were in the Pokemon Center before the match and there was a pool for water pokemon. Rain was soon scanning her new friend and finding that it was only lvl 1. She was thrilled. She would be able to raise it from the beginning. She then introduced Horsea to the full team. They were all glad to meet the new addition. A little while later Ash was standing off against Lt. Surge.

* * *

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle." the judge called, "Choose !"

Rain was filming again.

"I'll choose Raichu." Lt. Surge said.

"I choose you , Dugtrio!"

"Mega Punch!"

"DIG!" Ash yelled, Dugtrio vanished and Raichu tripped at the end of it's punch. "Come up and hit it with Magnitude!"

Dugtrio popped up behind Raichu and the ground began shaking. Raichu couldn't keep on it's feet.

"It's slow." Ash said, thinking out loud. "Dig again quick!" Dugtrio vanished dodging a Mega Kick. "You're faster , Dugtrio as long as we stay one step ahead we can win!"

The match became a game of whack-a-mole in which Raichu did it's best to hit Dugtrio everytime it popped up. Needless to say Ash won.


	20. Chapter 20

They were walking along the docks in Vermilion City when they saw a huge ship.

"That's the St. Ann." Rain said. She was on Dusty's shoulders. "I heard that they have a huge party there and it's only for Pokemon Trainers. But only the rich can afford tickets to it. That and really famous Pokemon Trainers and so on. Just think of all the water Pokemon we could see. "

"We could sun bathe on the deck all day." Misty squealed.

"We could never afford that." Brock sighed.

"OH WOW!" They jumped as someone rushed over. "You're Ash Ketchum and his friends the gym Leaders right?" A boy was staring at them in admiration. " I saw you on line! Your battles have been so cool so far! The way you rescued those Pokemon from the fire was just amazing!"

Ash reached over and plucked Rain up then set her down in front of the boy after all they seemed the same age.

"And you're Rain!" the boy said, Rain just blinked Eevee on her shoulder. "Right? Right? You filmed and posted it all? I saw you in the giant pokemon clip."

"Uh..." Rain said backing into Ash and clinging to him. "Thank you for being a fan?"

"Oh, I'm Liam!" the boy said, "My dad is Captain of this ship! Come on cool trainers like you deserve to be aboard!"

"Rain, sweetie, little sis?" Misty said, in a low voice. " Have you posted our whole adventure on line?"

"Just the battling parts." Rain said, blinking. "I'll show you the website. "

"It seems your website has got us fans." Brock said, Liam was now pulling at his fathers hand motioning to them and talking rapidly. "He recognized us. "

"Well, it's likely that he knew we were in Town." Ash concluded . "I mean Rain filmed the whole tournament so it stands to reason that she posted it as well. Everyone whose seen that will know we're in Vermilion. "

"Wow, I need to start my own site." Rain said with big eyes as they were ushered aboard the ship. She pulled out her hand held computer and got to work. "I'll document our whole journey!"

This had the three of them chuckling.

* * *

They walked around for awhile until they found the main room. Dusty hoisted Rain back on to his shoulders. He was actually working the cruise and didn't want his daughter freaking out. His new partner Johnson rolled his eyes.

"Wow, look at this!" Ash said.

"Pokemon!" Rain cried climbing on to her knees on her dad's shoulder. Her VS Recorder ready to go .

"Woh, it's like a giant Pokemon convention. " Ash said as they walked around.

"Everyone's a Pokemon Trainer." Misty said.

Rain was down and running in a second they all rushed after her. When they caught her she was surrounded by young trainers. She studying a Charmander. Petting it like a pro and recording. Once again talking while recording.

"Everyone see how smooth and glossy the skin on this Charmander is?" she said to her viewers and the crowd. "It's an indicator of just how healthy this Pokemon is. " she turned to another boy with a Charmander. "This Charmander on the other hand has a bigger flame on it's tail also an indicator of a well raised Pokemon. " She flitted up to another trainer. "Here we have a Squirtle . " she petted it and knocked on it's shell. "Oh, yes you can just feel how hard this shell is . This Squirtle is raised with plenty of love and affection and has seen it's fair share of battles. "

Ash, Dusty, Misty and Brock sweat dropped.

"She can interact only when it's convenient for her." Misty moaned. "What do we do? Point out what she's doing?"

"No." Ash shook his head grabbing her arm to stop her. "Let her figure it out on her own and keep a very close eye on her. She needs this."

Misty and Brock nodded. Dusty just smirked at his son.

* * *

Rain flitted around scanning Pokemon, much like Ash, Misty and Brock were doing, and filming. Suddenly, they came across a battle. A Starmie vs a Raticate. In the end Raticate won the battle. The man asked for other challengers.

"Fighting type!" Ash cried, "I need a fighting type. " Rain beamed brightly. " Oh, well I can take it on with Butterfree right?"

"Sure it's a good match up." Brock said moving Rain in front of him so she could adjust her Recorder. "Go on have fun."

Ash ran forward before anyone else could .

"How about taking on my Butterfree?" he asked the man in the black top hat who was the Raticate's trainer.

"Sounds fine." the man said. Butterfree flitted about Ash having just been released. " Raticate , Super Fang."

"WHAT?!" Rain cried, "Bro , watch out! That Raticate it's at least lvl 34!"

"Takcle." Ash called, having heard his sister and was currently using his Pokedex he could see that. Butterfree and Raticate clashed mid air bouncing off of each other and coming back for more.

"Super Fang!"

Butterfree dodged this time.

"Stun Spore!" Ash called. Butterfree unleashed a yellow powder over Raticate. "Now hit it with a Whirl..."

The man stepped in and picked his stunned Raticate up.

"Lets just call this a draw shall we?" With that the man walked away.

"But i was winning." Ash pouted.

That earned a few chuckles from the crowd that had gathered. Ash blinked and swore he must have missed something because Rain was standing on a chair. Butterfree on it's back telling everyone who would listen how they could tell that her brother's Butterfree was well taken care of. He sweat dropped.

"She's really dead set on this whole Professor thing." Brock said with a laugh.

Suddenly, all the doors slammed shut and the people working the boat ripped their clothes off to show that they were members of Team Rocket. Rain quickly jumped out of her chair but in the confusion lost everyone. Butterfree stayed with her though and she was glad that she had his Pokeball. Eevee's ears were flat against her head.

James and Jessie did their bit while Rain managed to sneak to one of the doors and get it open. A storm was brewing outside but she knew her dad and other Society members were on board. Team Rocket was now sucking up people's Pokemon in their Pokeballs. Rain hid and recorded everything. After Ash refused to hand over his Pokemon and Pikachu shocked several people Trainers decided to fight and released their Pokemon. The Pokemon and trainers all seemed to work together and were soon winning.

Giant waves began rocking the ship and people began evacuating the ship. Rain came out from where she was hiding and began trying to find everyone. Eevee managed to track them down but just as they were reunited, and Butterfree back in his pokeball, a wave turned the ship and they all went flying into a room and were knocked out.

* * *

"Rain!" Someone was shaking her. "Rain, wake up." Rain groaned as she opened her eyes to see Ash, Misty, Brock , Pikachu, and Eevee. She sat up not noticing she was still filming because her Recorder was on around her neck. "Thank God you're awake. " Ash said, kissing her head, "We have to get out of here. The ship sank."

Rain nodded and together they began searching for away out. Running down hall after hall. They finally came to a room with water covering the way down.

"Misty!" Rain cried, clinging to her. "I want you to have my Goldeen. She wont listen to me and I think she likes you better anyway. I was going to give her to you earlier but we got separated. "

"That's it!" Misty cried. "Go! Goldeen!"

The fish appeared in the water.

"Goldeen go down below and look for a way out if you find anything bring something back."

Goldeen vanished. Rain clung to Ash. She might know how to swim now but she still had a fear of water and this wasn't really helping. They waited and waited and suddenly James, Jessie and Meowth were thrown in front of them by Goldeen. Misty recalled her. As soon as Team Rocket saw them they tried to start a battle . Ekans, Koffing, Charmander, Bublasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Meowth and Geodude sent the boat tilting and sent them into the hall. They tried balancing out the ship until Misty yelled at every one to recall their Pokemon and draw a Temporary truce.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asked.

"I've got an idea!" Rain said fishing in her phanny pack she came out with underwater breathing devices for each of them "Dad must have put those in there. Why he sent along so many I don't know...here it is." she showed them her hand held. "Okay, I'm going to download a blueprint of the St. Ann." within a minute she had what she wanted, "Now I'll just." she turned the handheld upside down. "We have to cross that room we were just in. It'll lead us to the engine room then we'll be able to break through the already damaged haul and swim to safety. "

"I got this." Brock said, throwing a Pokeball, "Onix , create a bridge!"

They ran across Onix and Brock thanked him recalling him. They followed Rain's directions until they were in a dark corridor.

"Meowth." Meowth said "I can't see anything."

"I've got that." Ash said, "Charmander, lead the way!"

Charmander popped out and lead them to the room they were looking for. Ash then recalled him. The room was on fire.

"Now what?" James said as Rain tucked her hand held away. "Pull it back out."

"We need to cross. " Rain said, "Bulbasaur."

Ash nodded "Bulbasaur extend your vines to the other side. "

With that they all slowly made their way across having to send the vines back for Team Rocket. Ash then recalled Bulbasaur and they entered the room.

* * *

They were in the room now and there was blissfully no fire.

"Now, Jessie." Rain said, as she let Vaporeon out and tied herself to it. Brock was tying himself to Starmie, Ash to Poliwrath, Misty Goldeen. "Ekans is will have to Acid our way out of here. Do you have water pokemon?"

"Just this Magikarp." James said.

"Sis, Bro let them borrow Staryu and Squirtle." Ash and Misty quickly tied them to it. "Eevee get in your ball now!" Eevee did as told. "Breathing machines on." They all put them on. "Acid!"

Jessie gave the command and soon water was crashing down on them. Jessie returned her pokemon and they all began swimming. Though Rain was more like riding. Pikachu and Meowth were swimming as they were tied to one of the water Pokemon too. Rain hated this she hated it but at least she could breathe. After what felt like ever they finally surfaced. They saw a large piece of driftwood and they all got on it uniting themselves and recalling their pokemon. They all kept their breathing devices in their own bags. Rain was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, "Rain?"

"I'm okay." Rain said giving a weak smile. She swallowed a few times. "I learned to swim while you were gone and Vaporeon is a fast water pokemon. "

"We need to find land. " James said, "but there's no way to go."

"Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled, releasing his bird, "It's your turn ! Go search for land!"

The bird flew off. Rain sat trying to recover. She seemed to be coping well with what just happened. Pidgeotto came back empty handed and tired.

They slept that night and into the next day.

* * *

They were all hungry and James' Magikarp, that he'd bought on the St. Ann, was just flopping there between the two groups. Meowth tried to sink his teeth into it.

"I wouldn't do that again." Misty said, holding out the Pokedex she now had. "Magikarp is just scales and bones. "

"You can't swim!" James yelled "and we can't even eat you! I don't want to be your Master!" With that James kicked the Magikarp off their little make shift raft into the water.

"That's terrible !" Rain cried, "Magikarp are you okay?"

"I feel sorry for it." Misty said trying to help Rain get it back as it seemed to be drowning.

Suddenly, Magikarp began glowing and changing. They pulled out their Pokedex's and the entry told them about Gyaradoes.

"I miss Magikarp!" Jessie cried as it roared at them.

"I'm James your master obey me." James said in a velvety sweet voice. Everyone rolled their eyes tucking away their things.

Gyaradoes didn't seem happy and Misty through her three pokemon out.

"How will you battle it?" Brock asked,

"My strategy is..." Misty said. "RUN AWAY!"

They were some how tied to the three pokemon and had things to paddle with as they sped along the water. Rain just sat there in the middle she was apparently to little to help.

"Too little ." she hissed, "I'm the one who got us off the ship because of my plan. How am I too little."

Gyaradoes chased them.

"Faster! Faster!"

It seemed they pulled away when Gyaradoes began roaring again.

"What's it doing?"

"It just evolved maybe it's tired. " Brock said.

Team Rocket began hugging each other singing " We made it! We made it!"

"Unless the stories are true." Misty said,

"What are you talking about, Misty?" Brock asked.

"Sailors tell terrible stories about the Gyaradoes." Misty told them., " I think this might be...I think it...must be Dragon Rage!"

"Dragon Rage!" They all chorused.

Gyaradoes was roaring even more now and the sky seemed to grow Darker and darker. Suddenly, more Gyaradoes popped up more and more.

"That's not Dragon Rage!" Rain yelled as the Gyaradoes began dancing in a circle in the water. "That's Dragon Dance."

They went faster and faster until a whirlpool of water shot up and the sea got hit by vicious waves. Before the tornado of water hit them Misty recalled her Pokemon then they were being sucked in all of them screaming. Ash, Misty, Brock , Rain and Pikachu all held hands tightly as they were spun around and around . Rain felt like she was going to get sick any moment now.

"Whatever happens!" Ash yelled, "Don't let go!"

They tried with all their might to hold on to each other but were sucked apart screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

Rain moaned as she woke. She lay out on a beach the sun shining in her eyes. She got up and saw her bag near by. She quickly grabbed it everything was inside. Her pokeballs were amazingly still in her hair so she released Eevee to keep her company because she was all alone.

"I wonder where the others are." she said to Eevee who stood by her feet. "Pikachu!" She ran to where the yellow mouse was and he greeted her. "These are bro's pokeballs." She let Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle out to see if they were okay then recalled them. "We've got no idea where we are. " Rain looked around. "That's a Slowpoke." she quickly scanned it to make sure she was right. "Lets ask it."

Eevee and Pikachu agreed and they walked over to the Pokemon.

"excuse us." Rain said, "Can you please tell us where we are?" no reply, "Uhm...please? I can't find my brother or our friends. Will you please help us?"

Slowpoke didn't answer but suddenly stood up and put it's tail into the water. After awhile they gave up on the Pokemon and set out on their own. Rain let Ash's pokemon back out because they made her feel safe. Dark fell and they kept walking. Charmander lighting the way for them. They'd gone a long way when the Pokemon began talking amougest themselves. Rain was quick to reply when Bulbasaur said Ash might have left them.

"Bro would never do that to any of us!" she snapped, "Bro, sis and Big Bro would never abandon us! I know you might think so since three of you were abandon by former Masters but I know Bro and he wouldn't do that! He cares about us. "

"Okay surrender !" A voice said,

"What's that?" Rain asked and they spun to see Meowth. "Oh, it's just Meowth."

The Pokemon and Rain went back to arguing amongest themselves and soon Meowth was doing the same with Ekans and Koffing because they refused to listen to him because he wasn't their master.

After a moment Rain had an idea. She sent Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur to surround Meowth and make like they were ready to battle him.

"This aint fair you got me out numbered."

"Since when do you play fair?" Rain asked, "You said it yourself you're a bad guy. Bad guys' never play fair. It's a rule."

"Hey, i could use a little help over here!" Meowth called to Ekans and koffing both of which ignored him.

"Well, here's how's it's going to go." Rain said stepping in. "Ekans, Koffing, I'll return you to your Masters." Both nodded at her. "But you have to travel with us until we find them and Bro okay? I don't ask you to listen to or obey me. Just don't stab us in the back until we all get where we're going." she stood strong not showing she was scared. "Meowth , it's up to you weather you come with us or not. " she looked around. "Okay, lets gather some berries and apples. I saw some not that far back. Then Charmander can set us a fire and we can eat and rest and start out first thing in the morning. "

So they went about it and were soon eating. Rain was soon fast asleep clinging to Eevee. Rain slept until Meowth started making way too much noise and woke her. She'd tied him to a tree. Suddenly, the ground shook and a loud roar came from close by they quickly gathered into a group letting Meowth go. They waited and a giant pokemon came into view.

"That's Rhydon!" Rain cried, scanning it to make sure she was right. "The one's on T.V never look this big!"

"Run!" Meowth yelled, and they did. "They don't seem that big on t.v. because they aint!"

"Right!" Rain cried, keeping pace with them rather well as they were chased. "Where are you, Ash!"

They ran for what seemed like ever Rain was getting tired. Really, tired but she kept pushing herself.

"Think!" She cried, "Rhydon, Rhydon..."

"What are you doing?!" Meowth yelled, as they kept going. "Pick up the pace!"

"Rhydon is a Ground and Rock type Pokemon!" Rain said, "That means it's weak to water!"

"We're not fighting that thing!" Meowth yelled, and the others finally agreed.

* * *

Rain didn't remember falling asleep but she woke up to sun shining in her face Ekans was curled around all of them as they slept Rain seemed to be the one they were protecting. She woke them all and thanked them before climbing the tree they were under and throwing apples down so they could eat. They ate as much as they could to build up their strength then began on their way.

After awhile they all began calling out everyone. Rain was thirsty but she'd shared the bottle of water she'd had in her bag with everyone before they'd set off so she didn't have anymore. She yelled for Ash, Misty , Brock and even Jessie and James. They did that until they saw a really huge pokemon. Charmander asked if it was a relative of Squirtles.

"That's a Blastiose. " Rain said , and let them listen to the Pokedex entry . "That's the fully evolved form of Squirtle only it's a lot bigger!"

Pikachu told Squirtle to go ask for directions. Squirtle didn't look optimistic but agreed and approached slowly.

"I don't think this is a good idea. " Rain told them. Sure enough they were soon running. "That's Hydro Cannon it's one of Blastoise's signature moves!"

"We don't need to know that! " Meowth screamed as they ran.

They ran until they seemed to reach a rocky area and came across another giant pokemon.

"That's a Venasaur. " Rain stated, again allowing them to listen to her Pokedex. "It's the final evolution of Bulbasaur. "

They tried to goad Bulbasaur into talking to it but Bulbasaur said he was an orphan. Charmander said Bulbasaur had a good point while Squirtle called him a coward. So Bulbasaur went over to talk to it and they were sent running again.

"That's Solar Beam!" Rain called, "It's ..."

"We know!" Meowth yelled back. They ran past a Charizard stopping only long enough to scan it before running again .

"Charizard, final evolution of Charmander!" Rain screamed Pokedex still out and recording. "Watch out for Flamethrower!"

Blastoise, Venasaur, and Charizard all chasing them now.

* * *

"RAIN!"

Rain's head jerked, to see a cart on tracks with Brock, Misty, Ash, Jessie and James in it yelling for them. Rain pointed her Pokedex and got Kabutops as a scan before trying her best to catch up to the cart.

"Jolteon!" she yelled, throwing the Pokeball. Her friend appeared, "Take the others to the cart quick!"

Jolteon grabbed Charmander, Ekans and Koffing and quickly took them, before taking Bulbasaur, Meowth, and Squirtle. Then it came back for Eevee, Pikachu and Rain they were quickly pulled into the cart and Jolteon returned.

"I hate roller coasters!" Jessie yelled as they went in a loop. Rain privately agreed with her though it was more because she was tired than anything.

All the Pokemon were suddenly trapped by the cable and following them.

"Well judging by our recent strand of luck." James said, "The cable should snap."

"That should happen,...about " Jessie said, "Now."

"Next, we'll be hurtled through the air. " James said, they came to a hill and sure enough with the cable gone they were flying through the air.

"Then we'll probably crash into something." Meowth said.

"Oh, what's that?!" Rain asked scanning the yellow bird above them. "Zapados. "

"that thing almost fried us last night." Brock cried.

They smashed into it and nuts and bolts went flying.

"That's weird ," Brock said as they climbed on to it's back as they fell toward the ground. "It's looks as if that was a mechanical pokemon."

"Then how was I able to get scans?" Rain asked.

"Then finally..." James said.

"We hit ..." Jessie put in.

"The water..." James said.

"After a very very long drop." Screamed Meowth.

"NO MORE WATER!" Rain screamed but sure enough they splashed into the water.

* * *

They finally made it out of the water to find they were in Poke Land.

"COOL!" Rain cried, "That's how I got scans. The Pokemon here are programmed to register in the Pokedex! Well, Oaks anyway but I guess it works with any version...what's with all the people?"

A crowd was lined up taking pictures of them. Dusty ran through the crowd with some of his men .

"I am so glade you are all okay!" He had Rain in his arms. "We've been worried sick!"

"How'd you know where to find us?" Misty asked.

"Rain's been recording everything." Dusty chuckled showing them the recorder was on. "Once we saw the giant Pokemon it wasn't too hard to figure the rest out. "

"Ugh." Rain cried, "I was filming the whole time? the quality must have been terrible!"

Some people just laughed.

"But at least this will draw people who watch here." Brock said, "Isn't Porta Vista around here?"

"It's not far." Dusty laughed, "We'll take you there to rest and clean up. " he now spoke to Ash and Rain; who was turning her Recording off. "Your mother is worried sick call her!"

"We don't have phones though." Ash protested.

"I'll remedy that." Dusty growled, "It was hell thinking you died."

Ash was too tired to argue and Rain was already fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days recovering and they were on the beach. Brock and Ash jumped right in while Misty and Delia fussed over getting Rain into her red bathing suit. Misty was wearing a two piece version. Then they had to fuss over getting Rain covered in sun screen. Misty grabbed a beach ball that looked like a Master Ball and they headed out just Rain and her. They found the boys already in the water.

"Hey, Misty scolded. "I thought you said you would meet us by the snake bar. " Dusty and some others were coming up with Delia now. Nether Brock or Ash answered. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's just strange seeing you look like a girl!"

Misty got mad and through the ball right in Ash's face as hard as she could knocking him into the water. When he surfaced Rain was standing there shaking her head.

"I'm only six and even I know it was stupid to say that." she said shaking her head. "You're so tactless, bro." she rolled her eyes and ran to play or scan any pokemon she could find it was hard to tell which.

It left Dusty and Delia laughing as Misty quickly followed after Rain.

* * *

The fight was soon forgotten to the joy's of having fun.

Rain was screaming as she was splashed gently by Ash hours later. She splashed back. It was a laughing scream.

"I know!" she said, "Lets play with everyone! " she reached into her pigtails grabbing her pokeballs and throwing them. "Come on out!" her pokemon began popping out. "Eevee, Sandshrew! Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Parasect, Nidoran, Nidoran, Abra, Horsea!"

"Hey, yeah!" Misty laughed, "Goldeen! Staryu! Starmie! Lets go!"

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Poliwrath! Charmander! Pidgeotto!"

"Onix! Geodude! Zubat!"

Everyone was soon playing.

Rain was running around laughing when her stomach began rumbling.

"I'm hungry, daddy." She cried, rubbing her stomach. "My friends are hungry too."

they were soon in a little run down shop eating. Dusty was friends with the owner. A woman came in with Team Rocket and started going on about money.

"Why don't we enter the contest?" Everyone looked at Rain. she layed a flyer down. "Besides , I can make it so we win."

"How's that?" Dusty asked.

"Because we have something they don't."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"The Internet. " she held out her VR Recorder . "Film me!"

He held it out getting her in frame once they got to the contest area.

"Fans of my site! Fans of Ash, Misty and Brock! We need your help!" Rain said, "We are in Porta Vista and a friend of my dads business is going out of business. A mean lady is threatening to take his boat away if he doesn't pay her the money he owes but she doesn't allow him any costumers. There is a Contest going on today on the beach. We are going to enter so that we can help daddy's friend! Please come out and support us! Eat good food! See cute girls! And tons of pokemon! The contest starts in four hours! Any fan in the area please come! Thank you so much!"

With that she quickly posted it on her website.

"That should help out. " Rain said, putting it back around her neck. "Now there's a beauty contest first. Then some of our pokemon can do some preforming. I'm going to come up with something. "

With that she ran off to figure something out.

* * *

"Rain!" Rain jumped and spun to see Gary . She suddenly smashed into him arms up tears in her eyes. The crowed had really gotten big. "Okay. " He picked her up His fan girls were giggling. "Can I find them back stage and you just can't get close enough?" Rain nodded . Gary made his way back stage . "Hey, Ashy boy I think this belongs to you"

"RAIN!" Rain held her arms out and was soon in her mother's arms. "Thank you, Gary!"

"No problem. She couldn't get back here because of all your fans."

"Fans?" Ash repeated.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Gary laughed, he held out a hand held computer. "She sent out a call and people responded. Your dads friend is getting rich. " Gary shrugged, "anyway, she looked scared so I brought her back. "

"Thanks. We're about to start. " Ash said, "Get your girls to go out on stage!"

"Sure" Gary nodded, "Girls , go play beauty pageant."

Brock did the introduction for each girl and whatever pokemon were putting on a show. The crowd went wild when any pokemon and Misty went on stage.

"Next, A girl who needs no introduction." Brock said, "She's cute, talented, and sweet. Her hobby's include managing a website to document her brother's Pokemon adventure. Raising pokemon and studying the way Pokemon battle. Her dream to become a Pokemon Professor who studys Pokemon Battling. Her name is Rain Ketchum!" Rain walked out on stage and the crowd erupted. "Rain and her pokemon are going to preform for us!"

Rain bowed to the crowd. She then released her Pokemon.

"Eevee, Sandshrew! Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Parasect, Nidoran, Nidoran, Abra, Horsea!"

She grabbed the beach ball.

"Okay!" Rain called, "Just the way we practiced. "

Jolteon made a ring of electricity , Flareon one of fire and Vaporeon one of water. A purple one was summoned by Abra.

"Here we go!" Rain said, "Sandshrew, " she threw the ball. Sandshrew hit it to Nidoran male going through the hoops. Soon her pokemon were batting the ball back and forth through the hoops faster and faster using their attacks . The crowd was deafening. Rain finally caught the ball herself. She and her pokemon turned to the crowd. "We thank you all for coming and watching. "

Misty and Dusty had taken turns filming the whole contest.

suddenly people were running around and screaming. A Garadoes was on land and rushing toward them.

Ash grabbed the mic from Brock. Misty was filming.

"THAT ISN'T A REAL GARADOS ! " Ash yelled, "IT"S A FAKE IT'S TEAM ROCKET! THEY ARE TRYING TO RUIN THE CONTEST!"

Team Rocket launched a heat seeking missile but Ash was better. He had Pidgotto fly Charmander through the air toward it and use flamethrower to send the Missile back at team Rocket and they moved their Garados back toward the shop of the woman that wanted to shut down the shop they were working to keep open. It exploded sending them flying.

"The contest winner for cutest girl..." Brock called, the crowd was now waiting. "Is RAIN KETCHUM!" Rain blushed and hid behind Ash. Ash pushed her forward. "Sorry , Ladies but nothing in the rules said that little kids couldn't enter and face it she's adorable. " Rain gave a weak smile as she got the trophy. "Next, for best pokemon performance the winner is Rain Ketchum and her wonderful squad of pokemon. " The crowd erupted loudly. Rain and her pokemon got the trophy for this one too. "Thank you all for coming today. Ash, Misty , Brock, and Rain will be signing autographs for a dollar each at the restaurant on the beach in one hour! Make orderly lines at each booth please!"

Cheers.

Rain had posted everything and was now huffing she hadn't agreed to signing autographs she hated people.


End file.
